Across The Seven Seas
by era90
Summary: Sur l'île de Magnos, une jeune fille est amenée à rencontrer un groupe nommé les "Heart Pirates". Suite à cette rencontre s'en suit un tournant décisif pour son destin : Va-t-elle entrer dans le monde des pirates et faire changer le cours de l'histoire ou va-t-elle emmener le monde à sa fin ?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages cités appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda, à l'exception de Era, Sam, Kim, Maître Muramasa, Lloyd, Blue, etc...

* * *

><p><em>Ils sont arrivés sur notre île hier dans la matinée, ce sont des « Kaizoku » ; des pirates. Nous nous sommes habitués à en voir accoster ici, ils ne sont que de passage, le temps que le Log Pos se recharge. Si certains d'entre eux font du grabuge, nous leurs faisons comprendre qu'ici ils ne font la loi. Bien sûr avant d'en venir aux mains nous essayons la diplomatie. En vérité ce ne serait pas les habitants qui se chargeraient de les corriger, mais plutôt les disciples du dojo, si ceux-ci s'avèreraient être en ville. Ils sont fort grâce aux enseignements qu'ils reçoivent et aussi grâce à leurs maîtres d'armes. L'un de ces derniers est a une lourde réputation, la marine le respecte et le redoute, certains marines ont même été les disciples de celui-ci car beaucoup d'entre nous rejoignent les forces de la marine, quant aux autres, soit ils partent à l'aventure d'eux-même, soit ils restent ici pour perfectionner leurs arts et espérer obtenir le grade de maître pour enseigner à leur tour.<em>

_Cette île se nomme Magnos, son nom tire son origine de ses premiers habitants qui avaient formés un clan, malheureusement, on ne sait rien de plus sur l'histoire de cette île. La vie y est paisible, la végétation abondante et des temples se dressent de part et d'autre de l'îlot, la plupart des bâtisses étant rongées par les décennies. Cette atmosphère paisible est souvent menacée, non par les pirates, mais par des bandits qui essaient d'imposer leurs lois. Certains vont même jusqu'à capturer des villageois pour les revendre ou encore s'amuser à faire de la chasse à l'homme. Tout cela se passe le plus claire du temps au nord et nord-est de Magnos._

_Revenons à ces pirates qui sont arrivés. Comme beaucoup, on se demande ce que le capitaine de l'équipage et ses subordonnés ont bien pu faire pour avoir une prime sur leurs têtes, ainsi que ce qui vaut les rumeurs à leur égard. Comme ce capitaine dont on dit de lui qu'il est cruel, pourtant à le regarder on ne pourrait pas le croire. Pour moi, il est juste un homme à l'allure mystérieuse et au sourire quelque peu emplit de sadisme, mais rien qui ne fasse peur physiquement. Après tout, nos parents racontent de terribles choses sur les pirates alors lorsque l'on se retrouve face de l'un d'entre eux, on se demande si ils sont vraiment si terribles qu'on le dit. Enfin, passons. Ce pirate est le capitaine des « Heart Pirates », son nom : Trafalgar Law ; Mise à prix : 200 000 000 de Berries. Une somme coquette et très alléchante pour les chasseurs de prime, mais s'il vaut autant c'est qu'il doit être dangereux. Son surnom est « le chirurgien de la mort », je me demande bien pourquoi ? Si on fait référence au mot chirurgien, il doit être médecin en plus d'être capitaine. Je dois dire que cet homme m'intrigue beaucoup._

-Hey, tu devrais arrêter de le fixer comme ça, s'il le remarque tu pourrais avoir des problèmes. Tu es en train de l'analyser ou quoi ?

-Tout juste. Tu vois, à le regarder il n'a pas l'air si dangereux, mais bon les apparences sont trompeuses. Et puis tant qu'il ne pose pas de problème, on a pas à s'inquiéter d'eux, non ?

-Tu as raison, mais sois plus discrète ! D'ailleurs il va être temps de rentrer au dojo.

-Tu vas devoir rentrer seul à mi-chemin, je dois chasser, c'est mon tour cette semaine.

-Tu as rapporté quoi hier ? Un tigre à dents de sabre ?

-Non, un alligator et aujourd'hui je vais chasser un ours des montagnes.

-Un ours des montagnes !? Ils sont dangereux même à plusieurs de notre niveaux, on y arrive pas !

-Parce que c'est lors d'un entraînement, mais quand on chasse on adopte une autre façon d'approche, une qui est violente et plus discrète. Et puis, j'aime me donner des défis. Sinon je m'ennuierais à la chasse à capturer que des petites proies.

-Et si tu y arrives pas ?

-Je me rabat sur du chevreuil.

-Hin hin, des petites proies c'est ennuyeux.

-Roh ! Ça va ! Je vais pas passer 107 ans à essayer de buter un ours et y laisser m'a peau si j'y arrive pas.

-C'est clair.

_Ce jeune homme est un ami, il s'appelle Sam. Je le connais depuis mon arrivée au dojo, nous avons le même âge, 19 ans. Lors des entraînements en équipe nous sommes partenaires, c'est grâce à sa gentillesse et à sa ténacité que je suis devenue de moins en moins solitaire. Je n'apprécie pas trop la compagnie humaine, mais bon. Pour ma part, je me nomme Era. Contrairement à Sam, je ne suis pas originaire de cette île, je voguais sur un bateau marchand avec mes parents qui allait arrivé à sa destination, quand le navire fut attaqué par une bande de pirates, s'en suivit peu après durant l'attaque des pirates, qu'un monstre marin surgis des profondeurs des eaux et coula sans mal le navire. C'est__ un bateau de l'île qui m'a retrouvé et sauvé, je n'avais que 10 ans quand se drame est arrivé et il est resté ancré à ma mémoire. Je suis une louve solitaire, gentille mais au sale caractère, le sens de l'humour n'est pas mon fort. D'après mes camarades je suis douée en cuisine, surtout dans le domaine de la pâtisserie, et je suis très curieuse. Mon maître ne se pose pas la question de savoir où je suis quand je ne vais pas bien, je suis toujours fourrée près d'un temple pas loin du dojo. Afin de me vider l'esprit j'essaie de décrypter les symboles inscrits sur les murs, du moins ce qu'il en reste de lisible._

-Tu te perds dans tes pensées maintenant, constata Sam.

-Hein ? Désolée, je réfléchissais à la manière de m'y prendre avec l'ours.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Non, je veux le faire toute seule !

-Excusez-moi les petits jeunes, vous allez partir ? Demanda le barman.

-Oui, on va rentrer, lui répondit Sam.

-Ça ne te gênerais pas d'aller avec Sissi apporter la commande aux pirates, Era ?

-Non, pas de soucis.

-Merci beaucoup, Era ! Lui répondit Sissi.

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la table des pirates, plateaux à la main et les servirent.

-Et voici votre commande, fit Sissi en posant les chopes.

-Merci bien, fit l'un des pirates, charmeur.

-Arrête de lui faire du charme, ça ne risque pas de marcher avec ta tête d'idiot ! Lança un second.

-Pardon !?

Sissi eut un petit rire face à la réaction du pirate, tandis que Era finissait de servir leur commande, impassible.

-Dis, pourquoi tu me regardais tout à l'heure ?

-Je me disais que vous ne colliez pas aux rumeurs qui courent sur vous, lui répondit simplement Era.

-Bon, tu as fini ? On y va ! Lui signala Sam.

-Tu as besoin de moi pour rentrer ? Vu que tu as peur tout seul.

-Commence pas !

-Excuse-moi, tu pourrais passer demain si tu as le temps ? Lui demanda Sissi. J'aurais un petit service à te demander.

-Bien sûr, lui confirma-t-elle avant de sortir du bar, à demain Sissi.

-Dis-moi jeune fille, l'interpela le capitaine.

-Oui ?

-Qui sont ces deux-là ?

-Oh. Eh bien, ce sont des élèves du dojo qui se trouve plus en amont dans la montagne, après la vallée, l'informa Sissi. Ils font-

-Ils font apparemment partit des meilleurs élèves du dojo, ce sont eux qui protègent notre village ainsi que les autres villages un peu plus loin, compléta l'un des clients.

-Ce sont des utilisateurs du fluide pour la plupart d'entre eux, continua un second.

-Le fluide ? Demanda le capitaine à son second interlocuteur.

-Oui, certains se spécialisent dans le fluide de l'armement d'autres dans celui de l'observation. Les plus forts maîtrisent les deux comme la jeune fille qui vient de partir et pourtant, elle n'est pas originaire de cette île.

-Mais la marine s'intéresse à elle depuis un moment, il faut savoir que quelques fois les bateaux de la marine viennent mouiller dans le port, leur but est d'aller au dojo afin de quérir de nouveaux moussaillons qui souhaiteraient entrer dans leur rang.

-Pourtant, certains décident de prendre le large seul, tandis que d'autres encore cherchent à devenir un maître d'armes du dojo.

-Pourquoi s'intéressent-ils à elle ? S'enquit le capitaine pirate.

-Un colonel de la marine m'a dit que ses capacités pourraient être un avantage pour eux, lui répondit Sissi. Car après tout, ce sont eux qui défendent notre île et non les soldats. La dernière fois, elle avait battu un pirate dont la prime était de-

-De 100 000 000 de berries, elle a été bien amochée d'ailleurs... Coupa le barman.

-Faut dire que ce gars était un mangeur du fruit du démon et elle n'a pas utilisée son fluide de l'armement, il me semble ou alors si mais sur son katana, se remémora l'un des clients.

-Sam est pas mal dans son genre aussi. Ils font bien la paire tous les deux, c'est lui qui l'a apprivoisé après tout, fit son compère.

-Ne parlez pas d'elle comme d'un animal, voyons !

-C'est la vérité ma petite Sissi, elle est comme une louve solitaire, affirma le client.

-Mais ce n'est pas ça qui a attisé la convoitise de la marine, fit le patron de l'établissement, songeur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Elle démontre des capacités qu'on pourrait croire venues d'un fruit du démon, mais ce n'est pas le cas, fit-il avec un sourire. Ici, son surnom c'est la dragonnière.

-La dragonnière ? Répéta le pirate.

-C'est à cause de ses yeux, ils changent de couleur et au bout d'un moment, ses iris se fendent et deviennent tels les yeux d'un serpent.

-Ce sont les yeux d'un démon, oui ! Fit un client avec dégout.

-Malgré ça, on l'aime bien quand elle devient pas une bête sanguinaire, rattrapa le second.

-Bon allez, ça suffit ! Râla Sissi. Assez parlé de ça, en plus elle a une prime sur sa tête.

-UNE PRIME !? COMBIEN ? Demandèrent les deux clients, surpris.

-90 000 000 de berries ! Annonça le barman en riant. Elle a tuée tous les soldats de la marine y compris un contre-amiral.

-Ils sont entrés dans un temple qui sert de prison à une bête féroce, commença Sissi. Ils se sont fait hypnotisés par la bête et ont faillis la libérer. Du coup, elle a dû tous les tuer. Le fait qu'elle passe par là était dû au hasard.

-Les idiots ! Soupira un client.

-Et la marine n'a rien voulu savoir à ce sujet, finit le barman.

-Sur le chemin du retour vers le dojo-

-Il t'a parlé. Il t'a dit quoi ? La questionna Sam.

-Il m'a juste demandé pourquoi je le regardais.

-J'en étais sûr !

-C'est ici que je te laisse, je ne vais pas tuer un ours finalement, je pense trouver autre chose, décida-t-elle avant de partir de son côté. À plus tard.

-Bonne chasse.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br>Fin du prologue !  
>Review ?<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

-Le lendemain, l'après-midi -

Era et les élèves du dojo étaient partis tous ensemble dans les bois pour s'entraîner avec leur maître Muramasa, mais pour une raison inconnue, Era avait décidée de s'entraîner seule. Les autres élèves perçurent cela comme du mépris et pensèrent qu'elle se jugeait trop forte pour s'entraîner en leur compagnie, alors qu'en réalité c'était son maître qui l'avait incité à se mettre à l'écart, afin de travailler son fluide de l'observation.

Muramasa est un grand escrimeur et un forgeron d'exception. Tout comme Era, il possède un don, du moins si on le considère comme tel. Il s'agit du ''satori'', qui confère à son possesseur la faculté de lire dans les pensés d'autrui. Cependant, Muramasa aurait bien aimé, en plus d'entendre les voix des êtres humains, entendre celles des animaux afin de s'amuser. Oui, s'amuser. Juste pour savoir à quoi pouvaient bien penser les animaux durant la journée.

Celui-ci remarqua d'ailleurs que sa petite protégée n'était pas très concentrée. Avant d'aller voir ce qui pouvait bien la troubler, il se chargea de corriger les fautes de ses disciples et leur donna les prochaines instructions à suivre, après cet exercice. À court d'idée, il ne trouva rien de mieux que de leur faire faire le même qu'Era : travailler sur leur fluide. Il profita également de ce passage parmi eux pour leur faire un sermon, sans méchanceté, sur leur façon de penser concernant leur camarade. Il leur expliqua alors que s'entraîner seule était nécessaire pour Era, car cela lui permettait de garder un équilibre intérieur avec son autre personnalité.

Une fois tout en ordre, il alla vers la jeune fille qui avait complètement arrêtée de travailler et regardait le ciel, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne put s'empêcher de frapper son élève pour son manque d'attention lors de l'exercice qu'il lui avait confié. La jeune fille se tint la tête à cause de la douleur en laissant échapper une plainte. Si elle avait continuée à utiliser le fluide de l'observation, elle aurait pu éviter ce coup !

Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire après avoir été témoin de cette scène. Rares étaient les fois où Era se faisait frappée par maître Muramasa.

-Aïe aïe aïe ! Vous m'avez fait mal maître ! Se plaignit la jeune fille.

-Si tu n'avais pas été distraite et que tu avais continuée l'entraînement, tu l'aurais vu venir ! Réprimanda son maître

-Je suis désolée.

-Dis-moi ce qui te trouble.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

-As-tu une idée d'où cela peut venir ?

-Aucune non, soupira-t-elle.

-Jusqu'où peut aller ton périmètre quand tu-

-2 km pas plus, je ne suis pas très douée... Maître, je me pose une question depuis un moment, fit Era soucieuse.

-Je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi ne continuez-vous pas de m'entraîner à la technique du vent divin obscur ? Je ne comprends pas. Vous m'avez enseigné le ''mizuchi'', le ''mirage'', le ''suzaku'' et le ''genbu'', pourquoi s'arrêter là alors qu'il reste encore le ''byakkô'' et le ''seiryu'' ?

-Le ''mizuchi'' et le ''mirage'' sont des techniques dérivées du ''seiryu'', le fait que je t'ai enseigné le ''suzaku'' et le ''genbu'' et que tu les maîtrise déjà est remarquable. Mais je t'ai déjà dis que je refusais, ton corps n'est pas encore assez fort pour que tu puisse utiliser les 4 coups à la suite, ni en même temps afin d'accéder aux ''dragon d'or''.

-Je comprends, mais si vous me les enseignez et que je les utilise seulement quand je suis-

-Cela pourrait marcher, mais quand tu es dans cet état là tu n'arrives pas à te contrôlé et c'est ce qui te fait défaut, la coupa-t-il.

-Comment pourrais-je me contrôler dans ce cas ? Je voudrais tellement en être capable, mais à chaque fois j'entends cette voix rauque me murmurer ''Du sang... Encore du sang...''. C'est comme si il y avait quelqu'un d'autre en moi, dit-elle, le corps parcourus de tremblements.

-Me croirais-tu, si je te disais que cette chose est une âme de dragon en sommeil ?

-Je vous crois, sinon on ne me surnommerait pas ''L'enfant de dragon''. C'est ce que je suis, pas vrai ? Je l'ai vu et lu sur une fresque. Je suis un être humain avec du sang de dragon qui coule dans mes veines.

-D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas au courant mais sur ton avis, ils t'ont donnés le nom "La Dragonnière", l'informa Muramasa.

-Vraiment ? C'est mieux que l'autre.

-Enfin, mis à part cela comment perçois-tu cela ?

-Ma capacité ? Eh bien... Je la vois à la fois comme un don et une malédiction.

-Écoutes-moi, il n'y a qu'une chose qui puisse t'aider à calmer ces murmures, dit Muramasa, le sourire aux lèvres. Médites et essaies de rentrer en contact avec l'âme du dragon qui est en toi, ainsi vous pourrez trouver un accord.

-Euh... Fit la jeune fille perplexe.

-Ne me regardes pas comme ça et essaies.

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Je veux bien ten- ...Quelqu'un approche. Ils sont plusieurs, environ une vingtaine, et ils sont armés. Ce doit être les bandits qui essaient de prendre position sur ce côté de l'île.

-Je te laisse t'en charger. À ton retour, on s'entraînera au maniement de deux sabres au dojo. Et avec un bandeau pour t'obliger à utiliser ton fluide ! Ajouta son maître, quelque peu agacé. Dire que tu arrive à l'utiliser naturellement alors que lorsqu'on te le demande tu n'es pas fichue de le faire.

-J'y vais ! Fit Era, mal à l'aise.

-Et va à la rencontre des jeunes gens qui se dirige par ici, tu les ramèneras au dojo.

-D'accord, maître ! Dit-elle avant de quitter le groupe. Des personnes ? Sûrement un médecin qui n'a plus d'herbes médicinales.

Era alla alors au devant des bandits qu'elle avait senti approcher, et bien qu'ils furent armés, ils ne l'a firent pas sourciller, et ce même si elle n'avait d'arme sur elle. Elle dissimulait bien un petit poignard dans sa veste, mais elle préférait le garder en cas de complication, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver ! Elle avait mal estimé leur nombre et certains d'entre eux étaient plutôt redoutables au corps à corps, un domaine où elle manquait encore de rapidité et de souplesse. Son temps de réaction fut également un handicap pour elle, les ennemis étaient bien trop nombreux. C'est alors qu'ils décidèrent de l'attaquer simultanément, elle dû faire recourt à son poignard mais aussi à sa capacité de changer la couleur de ses yeux. Il y a deux stade, le 1er stade lui permet de faire changer elle-même la couleur de ses iris qui deviennent rouge écarlate, tandis que ses pupilles se fendent comme celles d'un dragon. Ceci a pour effet d'accroître sa force physique et sa vitesse, mais lors d'un combat trop féroce, cela peut venir à lui faire perdre le contrôle si son envie de sang devient de plus en plus oppressante.

Un 2ème stade existe, mais elle a un contrôle constant sur celui-ci. Elle l'utilise majoritairement hors combat, ses iris sont fendues et elles lui permettent de repérer ses proies par leur chaleur corporelle. Elle peut aussi accentuer son regard afin de voir plus loin que ce qu'elle peut voir à l'état normal, et ce comme le feraient les vrais dragons. Il semble aussi que cela lui permette de lire certaines langues qui pourtant lui son inconnues. Elle en a déduit que ceci était peut être dû à l'âme du dragon en elle qui, par elle ne sait quel moyen, lui avait transmis toute sa mémoire lors de sa vie sur terre, elle ne savait pas trop.

Revenons au combat. Grâce à sa capacité, Era réussit à leur faire face et les mettre hors d'état de nuire, tous les bandits gisaient au sol, inertes. Épuisée, Era s'agenouilla le temps de retrouver son souffle, s'inquiétant par la même occasion de devoir se présenter couverte de sang au médecin qui allait au dojo. Sur le chemin, elle tomba sur un petit étang où elle put enlever une grande partie du sang sur elle. Malheureusement, ses vêtements en restaient imprégnés, elle ne perdit pas plus de temps avec ça et alla à la croisée des chemins, où elle devait retrouver les invités de maître Muramasa. Oui, ses invités. Pour entrer dans le dojo, il faut y être invité par un des maîtres d'armes faute de quoi, même en atteignant l'enceinte du dojo vous ne pouvez y entrer. La plupart du temps, les maîtres ou ceux qui sont de garde autour du l'enceinte sont prévenus et vont porter un message, autorisant ainsi l'accès d'entrer ou non.

_Je suis arrivée à temps à la croisée des chemins, si c'est bien un médecin qui veux des herbes j'irai avec lui, il n'y en a presque plus au dojo. Je pouvais apercevoir la silhouette... non, les silhouettes de plusieurs personnes, il y avait 4 personnes. À ma grande surprise, il s'agissait du capitaine pirate Trafalgar Law. Que pouvait-il venir faire ici ? De plus, le maître a demandé à ce qu'il vienne au dojo, cela ne me rassura pas pourtant. S'il venait à tenter quoi que ce soit, il y avait tout les élèves plus les 5 maîtres d'armes qui le combattraient, même s'il est potentiellement dangereux ce n'est pas grave. Restons sur nos gardes._

_-_Capitaine, c'est la fille d'hier au bar ! Fit l'un des pirates.

-Vous pensez qu'elle est là pour nous emmener là-bas ? Demanda un autre.

-Sûrement, les habitants on dit qu'il fallait passer par un garde qu'on trouverait après ce carrefour, où quelqu'un nous y attendrait et si c'est le cas, nous sommes autorisé à entrer. Tu es sûr d'avoir écouté, Sachi ?

-Oh ça va, hein !

-Elle semble surprise de nous voir, constata un troisième.

-Pas étonnant avec toi ! S'exclamèrent Sachi et son compère.

-Désolé.

-Arrête de t'excuser ! Continua le duo.

-Elle est surtout sur ses gardes, remarqua le capitaine.

-Penguin tu as vu, elle est couverte de sang ! Releva Sachi.

-Elle a tuée un ours ou quoi ? S'inquiéta son compère.

-Non, une trentaine de bandits au moins, lui répondit Era qui l'avait entendu.

-Ça en fait beaucoup quand même.

-...Depuis quand les ours polaires parlent...? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Désolé, fit le dit ours timidement.

-Bepo, pas la peine de t'excuser. En plus, elle n'a pas l'air très surprise, ajouta le capitaine.

-Trêve de bavardage, suivez-moi, ordonna la jeune fille. Je vais vous conduire à mon maître, vous êtes ses invités étant donné qu'il a accepté que vous entriez dans l'enceinte du dojo.

Elle les mena silencieusement jusqu'à dojo qui était profondément enfoui dans la forêt. Ce n'est que quelques mètres avant d'apercevoir les portes que le silence fut rompu par le capitaine des Heart Pirates.

-Tu es quoi dans ce dojo ? S'enquit le capitaine pirate.

-Juste une élève parmi tant d'autres et un peu l'herboriste s'il y a besoin. Je peux te poser une question moi aussi ?

-Vas-y !

-Qu'est-ce qu'un pirate est venu demander aux maîtres du dojo ?

-L'endroit où je peux trouver des herbes médicinales à profusion.

-Tu es donc médecin, je l'aurais parié ! On vous a dit pourquoi il faut s'adresser à nous ?

-Non, avoua le roux.

-Pourtant vu la taille de cette forêt, on devrait pas avoir de mal à en trouver, observa le brun

-Oui, pour certaines, commenta Era. La grande majorité se trouve dans la vallée perdue, il y règne une atmosphère particulière qui y fait pousser toutes sortes d'herbes médicinales. On peut également les trouver ailleurs dans la forêt, mais il faut s'aventurer sur les territoires des bêtes les plus féroces de l'île, ce qui n'est pas facile lorsque l'on est une personne normale.

-Quel est ton nom ? Lui demanda le capitaine.

-À quoi ça t'avancerait de le savoir ?

-Elle est pas très sociable... Chuchota Sachi.

-Tu l'as dit ! Répondit son comparse.

-J'ai entendu, fit Era en se retournant pour faire face aux pirates. Et juste pour info, ne pensez pas trop fort ou lui aussi vous entendra.

-Lui ? Questionna Penguin.

-Mon maître possède le don du satori, celui de lire dans les pensées. Essayez de ne pas penser à rien de trop étrange ou autres choses similaires.

-Et toi ? C'est aussi un don que tu as ? Demanda le capitaine.

-On m'a posé la même question il y a peu de temps, je vais donc te donner la même réponse. Je le vois à la fois comme un don et une malédiction.

-Une malédiction !? Répéta Bepo.

Era reprit la marche sans un mot, suivit de près par les pirates, puis s'arrêta une fois proche des portes de l'enceinte du dojo.

-Ouvrez ! C'est moi, Era. J'amène les invités de Maître Muramasa.

-Allez-y ! Entrez ! Lança un garde alors que les portes s'ouvraient.

-Je vais vous emmener à ses appartements.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se diriger vers les quartiers de son maître, elle remarqua que son maître se trouvait actuellement dans la cour. Elle se dirigea alors vers lui tandis que celui-ci la saluait.

-Ah Era, te revoilà. Tu as rencontrée des ennuis en chemin ?

-Rien de bien alarmant.

-Tu as dû utiliser ton poignard et le 1er stade de tes yeux de dragon.

-Arrêtez de lire dans mes pensées, vieux pervers ! Déclara-t-elle avant de se retirer.

-Bien, dites-moi donc ce qu'il vous faut, capitaine Trafalgar ! Fit Muramasa avec un grand sourire.

-Il me faut certaines herbes pour refaire le stock sur mon bateau, expliqua le dit Trafalgar.

-La vie de pirate est semée de dangers. Je crois savoir que Era a l'intention d'y aller demain, sûrement dans la matinée. Il faudrait lui poser la question, elle est la seule à connaître le chemin, en plus des autres maîtres et moi-même.

-Si c'est elle qui doit nous y mener, ça va être gai sur la route pour y aller, souffla Sachi.

-C'est parce qu'elle ne vous fait pas confiance qu'elle se montre désagréable, mais au fond elle est plutôt timide et extrêmement mignonne, dit Muramasa.

-Si elle vous entendait... Murmura Sam, qui avait entendu les paroles de son maître.

-Enfin, il est préférable que vous restiez ici cette nuit.

-D'accord, où est-elle que je vois ça avec elle ? Demanda Law.

-Vous voyez le petit louveteau qui vient de passer? Suivez-le !

Lorsque Law aperçu le petit animal, il s'exécuta et traversa l'enceinte du dojo jusqu'à disparaitre du champ de vision de ses compagnons.

-Dites, elle est juste désagréable parce qu'elle fait pas confiance aux autres ? Demanda Sachi.

-Disons que la vie ne l'a pas gâtée et que beaucoup se moquent et ont peur d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle a connu c'est le rejet. Elle ne fait confiance qu'à moi, aux 4 autres maîtres et a aussi Sam. Vous verrez, si elle vous fait confiance ne serait-ce qu'un peu, elle sera plus gentille. Si vous êtes en difficulté elle viendra vous aider, elle est très attentionnée et parfois tête en l'air.

-Ok, euh... On peut faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

-On n'a pas envie de se sentir comme … enfin de nous imposer dans votre dojo, expliqua Penguin.

-Non, ça va aller. Vous pouvez aller où vous le souhaitez sauf du côté des bains féminins. Et évitez de sortir de l'enceinte, vous ne pourrez pas y rentrer de nouveau.

-D'accord, acquiescèrent les deux compères en coeur.

Pendant ce temps, Law suivit le louveteau jusqu'à ce que celui-ci entre dans une chambre. Entendant le son caractéristique de l'eau provenant de la salle de bain, le capitaine attendit à côté de la porte, adossé au mur. Quant au petit louveteau, il se mit à grogner contre Law qu'il jugea être un intrus. Les grognements et aboiements du petit loup attirèrent alors l'attention d'Era qui terminait de prendre sa douche. Elle coupa l'eau, prit une serviette qu'elle enroula autour de son corps humide, tandis que l'eau encore imprégnée dans sa chevelure perlait et glissait le long de son dos. Elle sortit de la salle de bain en demandant au louveteau de se taire gentiment, mais c'est alors que son regard se posa sur l'intrus contre lequel son petit compagnon aboyait. Elle ne pu rien dire pendant quelques secondes. Law, les yeux clos depuis qu'Era était sortie de la salle de bain, resta immobile, attendant la question que n'importe quelle personne censée poserait.

-Je peux savoir qui t'a permis d'entrer ? Demanda la jeune fille

...Ce n'était pas vraiment la question qu'il attendait, mais elle s'en rapprochait.

-Ton maître m'a dit de suivre le louveteau.

-Mais il ne t'a pas dit de frapper avant d'entrer, apparemment.

Era soupira et alla chercher des vêtements propres, afin de se préparer pour son entraînement avec son maître qui avait lieu dans peu de temps. Law remarqua alors que la jeune fille avait une entaille profonde à la cuisse, et s'étonna que celle-ci ne prêtait guère attention au sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie. Il avait déjà remarqué une tâche de sang sur le jean de la jeune fille quand elle était venue les chercher, il avait jugé que la blessure devait être superficielle puisqu'elle n'avait aucune difficulté à marcher. Mais à présent qu'il la voyait nettement, il était surpris qu'Era ne soit pas en train de boiter en cet instant. Soudainement, il fut tiré de ses pensées.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes ? Questionna-t-elle visiblement agacée.

-Ta cuisse.

-Quoi ma cuisse ? S'offusqua-t-elle avant de la regarder. Merde ! J'avais même pas remarquée qu'ils avaient réussi à m'atteindre, elle est pas joli comme plaie.

-Tu vas garder une cicatrice, constata le pirate.

-Elle sera pas aussi horrible que celle dans mon dos.

-Donne-moi de quoi de te soigner et te recoudre !

-Je peux le faire moi-même... et me donne pas d'ordre !

-Tu as dis que tu étais quelque peu herboriste, ça ne suffira pas. Je suis médecin, je suis plus apte à soigner ce genre de blessure.

-...Rah d'accord ! Accepta-t-elle à contre coeur. Je vais chercher ce qu'il te faut.

Elle en profita pour enfiler un débardeur noir tout simple et un short en jean, le temps que le capitaine pirate la soigne. Bien sûr elle porte des sous-vêtements comme toutes personnes qui se respecte.

-Assieds-toi, que je te soigne avant que tu ne te vides de ton sang.

-Ah ! Ah ! Quel humour ! Fit-elle ironiquement.

Elle s'exécuta et laissa le chirurgien de la mort la soigner. En y repensant, elle aurait eu du mal à recoudre la plaie toute seule, vu où elle se situait. Elle ne voulait pas laisser paraître la moindre douleur déformé son visage, mais lorsqu'elle aperçût l'aiguille elle ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un petit :

-Ça va faire mal...

Era appréhendait tellement, qu'elle ne remarqua pas le petit sourire que le capitaine avait esquissé suite à sa remarque. Il voyait qu'elle était un peu humaine, l'expression sur son visage lorsqu'elle avait vu l'aiguille et le fait qu'elle dissimule la douleur en étaient la preuve. Si elle avait été insensible du début jusqu'à la fin, il aurait voulu savoir ce qui arrivait à faire obstruction à cette douleur. Même sans cela il la trouvait intéressante, depuis qu'il l'a croisé hier dans le bar du village, il sait qu'il y a quelque chose de différent chez elle. Et ce qu'ont dit les villageois à son sujet n'a fait qu'approfondir cette envie d'en savoir plus sur elle, de découvrir ce secret enfoui en elle. Le voir de ses yeux serait encore mieux, voir ce secret si bien caché qui effraie sa détentrice elle même.

_Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer que le capitaine des ''Heart Pirates'' était perdu dans ses pensées, comme je le suis quelque fois, alors qu'il était en train de me soigner Cela ne semblait pourtant pas le distraire de sa tâche. Je remarquai également son habilité à appliquer les soins, de tout les médecins qui ont pu me soigner par le passé, aucun ne l'égale. Je ne savais pas encore si je pouvais lui faire confiance, pourtant je sentais que je commençais à le faire malgré moi. Avant je ne l'aurais jamais laissé me toucher pour me soigner, qui plus est, je n'arrivais toujours pas à le cerner. C'était étrange, on ne pouvait pas prévoir à l'avance ce qu'il allait faire ni ce qu'il pouvait avoir en tête, c'était vraiment intrigant._

_Par contre une chose était sûre, maintenant je détestais les aiguilles si ce n'était pas pour coudre autre chose que des vêtements ! Si c'était pour me recoudre moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, hors de question ! J'aurais trop peur de me faire mal en plus de me louper, autant laisser ça aux professionnels._

-J'ai finis.

-Hein !?

Era était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie la douleur. Elle n'avait même pas remarquée qu'il avait fini de la recoudre et qu'il avait commencé à mettre un bandage autour de sa blessure.

-Tu es du genre à te perdre facilement dans tes pensées, observa-t-il.

-La ferme, tu es pas mieux. Toi aussi tu l'étais à un moment.

-Demain soir je regarderai de nouveau ta blessure et changerai le bandage.

-Je peux le faire moi-même, je suis pas empotée non plus. Et tu seras sans doute sur ton navire demain soir.

-Si c'est le cas, tu n'auras qu'à venir.

-Non merci...

-Dis-moi si je me trompe... Commença Law.

-Tu te trompes.

-...Idiote.

-Je t'emmerde !

-Vous avez trois choix de vie ici, tu as déjà choisis le tiens ?

-Trois choix de vie ? Tu veux dire, soit intégrer la marine, soit devenir un des grands maîtres d'armes au dojo, soit partir vers le grand large ? Énuméra la jeune fille.

-Oui.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Peut être que je quitterai l'île de Magnos et que je partirai à la découverte de ce vaste monde. Pourquoi ça ?

-Comme ça.

-Euh... C'est p't'être un peu tard maintenant, mais je peux te demander ce que tu foutais dans ma chambre à attendre que je sorte de ma douche ?

-En effet, c'est un peu tard. Demain tu vas chercher des herbes médicinales d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

-Me dis pas que le vieux veut que je vous accompagne toi et ta clique ? Demanda Era, avant de comprendre. Merde ! Ce vieux débris sait que je l'ai suivis plusieurs fois et que je connais le chemin ! ...Bon, j'ai pas le choix, soupira-t-elle. Si tout se passe bien on ne mettra qu'une demi-journée à y aller, plus si on croise des bêtes féroces. C'est le territoire le plus dangereux de cette forêt, habituellement ce sont les maîtres qui y vont, étant donné qu'ils sont plus aptes à les combattre. Moi-même je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver seule.

-Indique-moi le chemin, j'irai avec mon équipage.

-Impossible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Deux raisons. La première : C'est un territoire sacré pour nous, les habitants de l'île. La seconde : Cette vallée ne s'appelle pas la ''vallée cachée'' pour rien.

-Vallée caché ? Répéta le pirate, intrigué.

-Ceux qui ne connaissent pas le chemin ne pourront jamais l'atteindre, qui plus est le chemin change tout au long de l'année, il faut connaître et distinguer les indices laissés par la forêt pour y arriver.

-D'accord.

-Demain matin au levé du soleil, on partira.

Sur ces paroles, le capitaine pirate eu un sourire de satisfaction, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Hey ! Merci de m'avoir soigné, Trafalgar.

Comme réponse, l'homme lui fit un bref signe de la main et quitta la pièce sans un mot, laissant la jeune fille seule.

-Bon, il est grand temps que je me prépare pour l'entraînement ! Il n'a rien dit mais il va falloir que je fasse attention à ce que les fils ne sautent pas, sinon ça va faire mal.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br>Fin du premier chapitre !  
>Review ?<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Il était enfin l'heure de l'entraînement pour Era, Sam et 2 autres élèves du dojo. Assis non loin d'eux, Trafalgar, Sachi, Penguin et Bepo les observaient attentivement, tandis que Muramasa donnait des directives aux adolescents. Chacun d'entre eux effectuèrent des duels, à la fin desquels il durent s'analyser afin de souligner les erreurs qu'ils avaient commises. Un exercice plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Puis, vint le combat opposant maître Muramasa contre Era, auquel deux autres maître du dojo décidèrent d'assister, faisant ainsi augmenter un peu plus le stress de notre jeune amie. Il était étonnant que d'autres maîtres d'armes s'intéressent à un combat aussi banal, où le seul but était de perfectionner son maniement des deux sabres. Qui plus est, en utilisant le fluide de l'observation avec les yeux bandés.

Avant que ce combat purement amical commence, Muramasa incita son élève à utiliser ses yeux de dragons si cela devait être nécessaire. Il lui dit également qu'elle pouvait laisser l'âme du dragon prendre le contrôle, et ce sans aucune crainte. Lui et les autres maîtres sauront l'arrêter si cela s'avérerait nécessaire. Bien que ces paroles se voulurent rassurantes, celles-ci eurent l'effet contraire sur la jeune fille. Era voulait presque que ce combat n'ait pas lieu. Elle tremblait d'effroi à la simple idée de se laisser contrôler par le dragon, qui n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à s'en prendre à son maître ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, seulement pour rassasier son envie de voir le sang couler. Elle ne devait pas fuir, même si l'envie était forte.

Maître Muramasa et les deux autres maîtres ressentirent le malaise de la jeune fille. Elle étaient désemparée face à ces conditions, et Trafalgar Law et les autres membres de l'équipage l'avaient très bien remarqué. Mais bien qu'il se sentait désolé pour elle, le capitaine pirate souhaitait voir plus que tout ce monstre tapis dans le cœur de la jeune fille, ce monstre qui avait réussi à attiser sa curiosité.

Un long silence s'installa, durant lequel Era se rappelait de la discussion qu'elle avait eu plus tôt avec son maître. Ce combat était nécessaire pour elle si elle voulait dominer la bête en elle. Elle devait avant tout la combattre et la vaincre afin de posséder sa force, tout comme en cet instant où il lui faudrait combattre sa peur et en faire sa force. Elle répéta alors doucement dans son esprit ces paroles qui, au fur et à mesure des années, étaient devenues pour elle une incantation qui lui donnait du courage.

_Fais de ta peur ta force. Apprends à la connaître avant de te connaître toi-même, ainsi tu avanceras pour mieux vaincre les difficultés semées sur le chemin que tu arpentes. Lève-la tête et affronte ton destin._

Muramasa, qui entendit ces mots raisonner dans l'esprit de sa protégée, ne put s'empêcher de sourire fièrement. Era vit le sourire de son maître, ce qui la sortit de sa torpeur, et elle le lui rendit tandis qu'elle couvrait ses yeux avec son bandeau, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle était prête à affronter cette créature en elle. Le combat pouvait commencer.

Tout ce que Era arrivait à faire était d'esquiver les attaques de son maître, parfois de justesse tellement il était rapide et précis dans ses gestes. Elle tenait difficilement sa garde. Bien sûr elle tentait d'attaquer son maître dès que l'occasion de présentait, sans se faire piéger par les feintes sournoises qu'il faisait afin de l'induire en erreur. Dès qu'elle entrait dans son périmètre, elle ne devait plus réfléchir et attaquer sans perdre un instant. À de nombreuses reprise elle fût envoyée au tapis, non s'en ménagement, mais elle se relevait toujours plus déterminée que jamais. Ce n'est qu'en milieu de combat qu'elle décida d'utiliser ses yeux de dragons. Ses yeux habituellement noisette virèrent au rouge vif avec ses iris fendues, et même si il était impossible de le voir, le maître d'arme l'avait bien remarqué. On ne pouvait le duper aussi impunément, il l'avait ressenti lors d'une attaque frontale. Elle avait relâchée un instant ses sabres de bois, qui avaient été bloqué horizontalement par l'unique sabre de son maître, avant d'utiliser sa force tout juste accrue. Ceci eu pour effet de faire reculer son maître de plusieurs centimètres et de le déséquilibrer. Elle enchaîna immédiatement avec une seconde attaque et lui fit mettre un genoux à terre, un exploit pour elle ! Quant aux autres élèves qui admirait le combat, ils furent stupéfaits par ce miracle.

Muramasa et les deux autres maîtres ne laissèrent rien paraître, mais ils sentaient l'adrénaline monter en Era. Le fait de croiser le fer avec un adversaire de taille a toujours eu des répercussions plutôt violente sur elle. Si elle venait à se laisser emporter par l'envie de battre son maître à tout prix, l'autre ferait surface pour renchérir cette envie de domination. Durant ce combat, maître Muramasa n'usa pas de son don, il ignorait donc tout de ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de son élève. Une lutte entre l'envie de gagner et de tout arrêter. Une lutte entre deux esprits, soit l'un gagne sur la volonté de l'autre, soit ils s'unissent pour atteindre un objectif commun. Dans le cas présent, les deux esprits avaient trouvé d'accord : S'arrêter une fois que l'adversaire déclare forfait si Era ne s'écroule pas de fatigue avant. Cela faisait déjà près d'une heure que le combat avait commencé.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, après une autre bonne dizaine de minutes de combat, Era s'écroula d'épuisement sur le tatamis. Sam se précipita sur elle pour savoir si son amie allait bien, et il fut vite soulagé lorsqu'il constata qu'elle n'avait que perdu connaissance. C'est alors, que Muramasa prit la parole.

-Sam, peux-tu la ramener dans sa chambre ? Elle a assez combattu pour aujourd'hui.

-Oui, maître ! Accepta Sam en portant Era dans ses bras pour la ramener dans sa chambre.

-Maître Oz et Lloyd, il est 16h passé, constata Muramasa. Allons boire un thé et discuter de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

-Vous avez raison, affirma maître Oz.

Les 3 grands maîtres d'armes sortirent, suivis des autres élèves ne laissant que Law et ses compagnons dans la pièce.

-Wouah... Quel combat ! S'esclaffa Penguin.

-Elle est devenue plus forte d'un seul coup, je me demande comment elle a fait ? Se demanda Sachi.

-Elle a dût se retenir pour attendre le bon moment, enfin je pense.

-Capitaine, pourquoi souriez-vous ? Questionna Bepo.

-Pour rien.

Penguin et Sachi dévisagèrent leur capitaine un instant, intrigués.

-Capitaine, dites-nous tout ! Demanda le roux.

-Vous avez quelque chose derrière la tête, c'est ça ? Continua le brun.

-Elle nous a montré ses capacités, malheureusement ce bandeau sur ses yeux nous les a dissimulé, expliqua Trafalgar.

-Comment ça ? S'enquit Sachi, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son capitaine.

-Je comprends, elle a piquée à vif votre curiosité ! Déduisit Penguin.

-Vous voulez qu'elle nous rejoigne, Capitaine ? Fit Bepo.

Trafalgar ne souffla mot à ses camarades, et esquissa un fin sourire en coin tandis que Sachi et Penguin regardaient Bepo, consternés.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Bepo ?! S'exclama Penguin. Même si on lui proposait, elle accepterait jamais ! Et puis supporter son sale caractère jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait confiance en nous, non merci. Sans moi.

-Avoue qu'elle serait un atout de poids dans notre équipage ! Fit remarquer Sachi.

-On a déjà Kim à supporter !

-Capitaine ? Interpela Bepo.

-Elle nous rejoindra ! Dit Law, résolu.

-D'accord... QUOI ?! s'exclamèrent Penguin, Sachi et Bepo abasourdis.

-Une fois la nuit tombée-

_Lorsque je me suis réveillée dans ma chambre, tout ce dont je me souvenais c'était le combat contre mon maître, puis plus rien. S'était-il passé quelque chose après ? Je me demandais combien de temps j'avais pu rester inconsciente, par réflexe je regardai l'heure à mon réveil, il était bientôt 20h. Le combat avait commencé aux alentours de 15h30 et avait été plutôt long, environ 1h peut être plus. Ce qui voulait dire que j'étais restée près de 4 h inconsciente. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était d'avoir répondu aux attentes de maître Muramasa et ne pas avoir déçu maître Oz et Lloyd qui s'étaient déplacés._

_Pendant quelques minutes, je laissai mon esprit divaguer puis me ressaisis. Je me levai et enlevai la tenue du dojo pour m'habiller le plus simplement possible : Un jean, un T-shirt et une veste. Je pris mes bottines et m'équipai de ma dague pour ensuite sortir de ma chambre par la fenêtre, marchant sur le toit à pas de loup pour atteindre la branche d'un grand arbre, dont le tronc avait poussé à l'extérieure de l'enceinte du dojo, et montai sur la branche, le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas alerter les sentinelles qui faisaient leur ronde dans la cour. Depuis que je suis petite, je m'amuse à m'éclipser et sortir de l'enceinte du dojo la nuit, sans autorisation pour revenir parfois à l'aube afin ne pas me faire prendre. Bien qu'habituellement je prévenais Sam à propos de mes petites escapades nocturnes pour qu'il couvre mes arrières._

_Ce soir, cette sortie nocturne n'était pas vraiment dans mes projets, pourtant j'avais le sentiment, non, le besoin de m'échapper. Je voulais rendre visite à la meute de loup avec qui je m'étais liée d'amitié, surtout depuis que j'ai recueillie ce petit louveteau, qui avait perdu ses parents lors d'une attaque contre une des bêtes féroces. Une sorte de mante-religieuse géante. Étrange, je l'avoue mais bon, rien n'est bien normale dans ce monde. Rien que l'existence de ces fameux fruit du démon qui confèrent des capacités prodigieuses, c'est pas normal du tout ! Certains disent qu'il s'agit d'un don du démon des mers, pourtant ceux qui en mange sont rejetés par l'océan et il leur devient alors impossible de nager, ils coulent comme des enclumes. Les pauvres.  
><em>

_Lorsque je réussi à atteindre l'extérieur de l'enceinte, je me ressaisis. Je préférais rester enfin de compte. Perché dans l'arbre, je contemplais le ciel étoilé, tout en restant cacher pour ne pas attirer l'attention des sentinelles, si ceux-ci venaient à lever la tête pour contempler eux aussi le ciel._

- Pendant ce temps -

Tout le monde était en train de manger tranquillement, les maîtres d'armes discutaient à l'écart de tous leurs disciples, tandis que les plus jeunes d'entre eux épiaient discrètement les pirates qui mangeaient à la même table qu'eux. C'était un repas convivial et serein. Sam, qui s'inquiétait pour Era, demanda à quitter la pièce afin de savoir si son amie était réveillée depuis tout ce temps. Il en reçu l'accord, et après être parti environ 2 minutes il revint en courant, essoufflé. Il eu du mal à s'exprimer immédiatement, on lui demanda alors de reprendre tranquillement son souffle, puis de s'expliquer sur cette agitation soudaine. Le jeune homme ne réussi pas à s'exprimer clairement, mais ceux qui l'entouraient comprirent quelques mots malgré tout.

-Era… Partie… Fenêtre…!

Personne ne semblait vraiment stupéfait, mais cela restait tout de même un peu inquiétant. Elle n'avait pas assez récupéré après le combat, si elle venait à tomber nez à nez avec un animal dans la forêt, elle ne pourrait sûrement pas s'en sortir indemne, voire pas du tout.

-Il est rare qu'elle sorte sans même te prévenir pour que tu caches son absence, fit remarquer Muramasa.

-Grillé...

-Et quand elle le fait, ce sont des nuits de pleine lune. Autre fait étrange, son animal de compagnie est toujours là.

L'animal en question qui était allongé, enfin plutôt étalé sur le sol, celui-ci se mit assis et aboya joyeusement en comprenant que l'on parlait de lui.

-Cette bestiole est en train de se payer ma tête, constata Muramasa visiblement agacé.

-Vous savez très bien que ce louveteau ne vous aime pas, fit maître Oz, amusé. À croire qu'elle lui a apprit à vous détester.

-Elle est un peu enfantine quand elle veut, ce ne serait pas étonnant, confirma maître Lloyd.

-Sauf votre respect chers maîtres, on a une abrutie dans la nature qui peut se faire buter à tout instant, bien que je n'en ai rien à faire, râla Sam.

-Est-elle ton amie oui ou non ? Demanda Lloyd.

-Euh… Oui.

-Es-tu inquiet de la savoir dehors face à un éventuel danger de mort ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi dire que tu n'en a rien à faire d'elle ?

-Eh bien, c'est une chieuse de premier ordre qui ne respecte pas les règles, et puis je la couvre sans cesse, pourquoi est-ce que je le fais d'ailleurs ?!

Personne ne se doutait à ce moment là qu'Era était revenue et qu'elle s'était tapi dans l'ombre de son ami, entendant ainsi toute la conversation.

-Il faudrait que tu poses cette question à la personne concernée, mon petit Sam, lui conseilla Oz.

-Je n'hésiterai pas à le faire, dès qu'elle sera rentrée.

-Je pense savoir pourquoi tu le fais si docilement, lui dit Muramasa.

-Ah oui ? Éclairez ma lanterne maître, dites moi pourquoi je l'a défens quand elle fait ses escapades nocturnes.

Muramasa esquissa un sourire alors que sa jeune élève s'était approchée discrètement de Sam, son visage tout proche de son oreille.

-Parce que tu es un pigeon ! Déclara Era.

Sam fut tellement surpris, qu'en se retournant il trébucha contre le pied d'une table et s'étala de tout son long par terre.

-Aïe !

-Era : Haha ! Si tu avais vu ta tête ! Rit Era, en s'adossant contre un mur.

-E-Era !? Depuis quand…?

-Depuis le moment où mon adorable petit louveteau s'est réveillé ! Expliqua-t-elle en prenant l'animal dans ses bras. Donc j'ai tout entendu.

-Sale peste !

-Disait le pigeon qui ne se rend même pas compte qu'il est manipulé. Ou alors... Tu sais que tu es manipulé et tu aimes l'être ! Souligna Era en souriant.

-Quoi !? Pas du tout… Qu-Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Balbutia Sam, embarrassé.

-Étais -tu vraiment partie ? Demanda Oz à la jeune fille.

-Oui et non.

-Je vois.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ?! Pas de punition ?!

-Tu as envie de te faire punir ?

-Non merci. Sans façon, surtout si c'est vous qui l'a donnez.

-Era, il faudrait que nous parlions de quelque chose, une tâche à accomplir. L'informa maître Muramasa

-Très bien, fit Era en s'asseyant dans un coin de la pièce.

-Elle a l'air d'aller bien, pour quelqu'un qui s'est battu au point d'en tomber d'épuisement, chuchota Sachi.

-Ou elle cache bien son jeu ! Lui répondit Penguin.

-Bepo, tu t'es fais un nouvel ami ! Constata Sachi.

L'ours polaire qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là, regardait fixement la petite boule de poils noirs allongée à ses côtés, qui l'observait également.

-Il est mignon ! Fit Penguin, en approchant sa main du loup pour le caresser.

-Je n'essaierais pas de la caresser à ta place, lui conseilla Era.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il vaut mieux attendre qu'elle te connaisse mieux, sinon tu risque d'y perdre ta main.

-Ma main !? Comment une petite boule de poils comme lui pourrait m'arracher la main ?

-Cette "boule de poils" à 3 ans.

-3 ans ? Répéta Sachi surpris. Il devrait être un loup adulte maintenant plus un louveteau.

Era émit un petit sifflement et attendit que le petit animal se place à côté avant de le caresser.

-Tu leur montre ma belle ?

Le louveteau aboya une fois pour montrer son accord. Sachi, Penguin, Bepo furent étonnés de voir le louveteau se transformer d'un coup en un loup pleinement adulte.

-Ce loup est en fait une louve qui répond au nom de Blue, expliqua Era. Elle a mangée un fruit du démon, le fruit de la croissance, elle peut donc devenir à sa guise un louveteau, ou un loup aussi gros et grand que "Fenrir" des légendes nordique.

-Le fruit de la croissance, c'est un fruit de type Paramecia, se dit Law à lui-même.

-Paramecia ?

-Une catégorie de fruits du démon, l'éclaira Penguin. Il y a le Paramecia, qui confère des capacités spéciales comme celles de ton loup, grandir et rapetisser à volonté. Le Zoan qui permet de prendre la forme d'un animal, ceux qui le mangent peuvent adopter 3 aspects différents. Et le Logia, ce fruit là confère des capacités liées à la nature, comme de recouvrir son corps de flammes par exemple.

-Comme Ace aux poings ardents. Bepo, il en a mangé un aussi ? Demanda Era.

Suite à la réflexion de la jeune fille, Law eut un petit sourire amusé.

-Bepo n'a pas mangé de fruit du démon, il a acquis la faculté de parler et de marcher comme les humains.

-Impressionnant ! S'exclama Era, tandis que le joues de Bepo se teintèrent d'une jolie couleur rosée. Dis Bepo, je peux caresser ton pelage ?

Pour seule réponse, Bepo acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Era se leva alors et s'agenouilla face à Bepo afin de le caresser doucement sous les regards atterrés de Penguin et Sachi.

-Penguin/Sachi : *choqués*

-C'est tout doux !

-Aujourd'hui en exclusivité, vous allez voir Era et son côté enfant, annonça Sam.

-Elle va le prendre pour une grosse peluche et ne va pas pouvoir s'empêcher de- Trop tard ! Se résigna Muramasa avec un sourire, en voyant sa disciple faire un gros câlin à Bepo, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Elle ne peut pas résister à tout ce qui est doux, souligna Sam.

Bepo resta immobile, quelque peu perplexe et embarrassé par la réaction d'Era.

-Tu joues au dur mais à l'intérieur tu es plus attendrissante, constata le capitaine pirate.

-Et alors ? Ça te pose un problème ?

-Le Capitaine ne cherchait même pas à la provoquer, fit Sachi.

-Elle s'emporte pour un rien, confirma son compère.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Demanda Era, agacée.

-Tu pourrais être plus aimable ! Lui proposa Penguin.

-Si vous le méritez.

-Quoi !?

-N'entres pas dans son jeu, elle te provoque volontairement, le prévint Sachi.

-Elle s'amuse à manipuler les gens à sa guise, déclara Law.

-Ouep, je trouve ça amusant de voir les réactions des gens. Par contre pour toi Trafalgar, ça m'est impossible.

-Pourquoi tu n'y arriverais pas ? L'interrogea Sachi.

-Ce type, fit-elle en désignant Law du doigt, il est déjà difficile à cerner, il est donc plus compliqué de trouver la meilleure façon pour le manipuler. Et puis, je risque plutôt de m'en mordre les doigts, puisque c'est lui qui me manipulera avant et ce sans que je m'en rende compte.

-Tu es plus intelligente que je le pensais, remarqua le concerné.

-Je te remercie pour ce compliment, bien que je le vois plus comme une insulte, je ne suis pas aussi idiote que j'en ai l'air, affirma Era énervée.

-Ils s'entendent bien tout les deux ! Remarqua Bepo.

-Le Capitaine et la fille ? Je crois pas, fit Sachi, sceptique.

-Mon nom c'est Era !

-Bepo, tu commence à délirer, commença Penguin. Ils se provoquent plus qu'ils ne s'entendent.

-Tu crois ? Demanda Bepo alors qu'Era se détachait de lui.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser. Demain matin au levé du soleil, on lève le camp.

-Era ! L'interpela maître Muramasa.

-Oui, maître. Je vous suis avant d'aller dans ma chambre.

Tous se retirèrent alors dans leur chambre, à l'exception de quelques élèves qui faisaient le ménage, la vaisselle ou encore priaient et méditaient au pied du petit autel du bâtiment.

Au levé du jour, Era attendait déjà les pirates qu'elle allait guider vers la vallée cachée. Pour y aller, il fallait compter environ 4h de marche si tout se passait bien. Si ils prenaient des détours afin d'éviter les bêtes sauvages, cela pourrait aller jusqu'à 6h de marche pour atteindre leur destination. Et cela, personne ne saurait le prévoir, tout pouvait arriver en chemin. Si ils avaient de la chance à l'aller, rien ne garantissait qu'il en serait de même au retour.

Maître Muramasa se dirigea vers son élève qui se tenait près du grand portail, et lui remit un long katana.

-Il te permettra d'ouvrir le chemin menant au cœur de la vallée. N'oublie pas de le présenter au vieil homme qui vit reclus là-bas, cela te permettra de montrer patte blanche.

-Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu ce katana, se souviendra-t-il de lui ? Demanda Era dubitative.

-N'ai crainte. S'il l'a oublié, "il" lui fera retrouver la mémoire.

-Ce katana est tout de même démoniaque, c'est l'un des chefs d'œuvre que vous avez forger. J'espère que je n'aurai pas de soucis.

-Même si ce katana possède une âme, je lui ai parlé de toi. Il ne cherchera pas à te dévorer pour que tu devienne son jouet, de plus il ne te juge pas à la hauteur de sa grandeur.

-Merci… C'est rassurant.

-Si tu venais à l'utiliser il te serais difficile à manier, tu n'es pas habituée à manier un katana de cette taille, l'avertit son maître.

-J'agirai selon les circonstances.

-Bien, je vais brièvement récapitulé ton ordre de mission. Ta première tâche est de guider mes invités vers la vallée caché et revenir avec eux sains et sauf. La seconde est de déposer le katana que je t'ai confié dans la rivière qui s'écoule dans la vallée, puis d'aller chercher ce qui se cache dans le temple engloutit, qui se trouve au milieu du lac du champ d'herbe médicinal.

-Oui, maître.

-Ce que tu y trouveras, t'appartiendra.

-Euh... Comment ça, ça m'appartiendra ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je dois récupérer pour vous ? D'ailleurs, vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que je devais récupérer dans ce temple.

-Quand tu le verras, tu comprendras.

-Vous recommencez à parler par énigme, expliquez-vous pour une fois.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est... Bonne chance ! Ne te fais pas tuer ! Lui déclara-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Vous avez si peu confiance en moi ?! S'énerva Era.

-Reste juste sur tes gardes.

-Grmph...

-Les voilà.

-C'est dur de se lever si tôt... Bailla Sachi.

-Tais-toi, s'il te plaît, le conjura Penguin.

-Au fait, tu aurais pu porter la tenue du dojo pour y aller, Era ! La réprimanda Muramasa.

-La flemme ! Et qu'est-ce que ça fait que je sois habillée comme je le suis.

- Un jean, des sandalettes, un dos nu et une veste. Tout de même, même si ce n'est pas provoquant.

-...Là où l'on va il n'y a que des bestioles. Et puis votre kimono n'est pas pratique pour se mouvoir, surtout si je venais à l'utiliser, fit Era en regardant le katana dans ses mains.

-Si tu reviens avec des blessures, tu comprendras à quoi aurait pu te servir ce kimono.

-On est pas là pour parler mode, je pense.

-Non, en effet, confirma le maître du dojo avant de se tourner vers les pirates. Messieurs, êtes vous prêt ?

-Ouais... Répondirent Sachi et Penguin, visiblement fatigués.

-À ce soir, maître ! Salua Era avant de partir avec le groupe de pirates, sous le regard bienveillant de Muramasa.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br>Fin du second chapitre !  
>Review ?<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Durant cette excursion, notre petite troupe avait eu l'occasion d'admirer le paysage ainsi que la multitude d'espèces qui s'offraient à eux, et ce dans un calme plus que surprenant. Sachi et Penguin en vinrent même à se demander pourquoi cet endroit était réputé comme étant dangereux, alors que rien ne leur était arrivé depuis qu'ils avaient mis un pied sur cette partie de l'île. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard au cours de leur traversée, qu'Era leur expliqua ce qui rendait cette partie de l'île si dangereuse. Elle leur apprit alors que la majorité des créatures qui vivaient sur ce territoire, notamment les carnivores, avaient consommées une plante qui avait accru leur férocité et leur avait causé de brutales mutations. Il n'était pas rare de croiser des serpents géants à deux tête, des araignées de diverses tailles, des gorilles à tête d'ours ou encore des tigres géants bleu à six pattes et deux queues. Même les insectes les plus insignifiants avaient été touchés, et Era ne manqua pas de le montrer au groupe lorsqu'elle vit un phasme camouflé sur un arbre. L'insecte devait faire à vu d'œil au moins 15 à 20 m de haut ! C'est alors que Bepo lui demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été attaqués jusqu'alors.

-C'est grâce au « Tenrô » que l'on ne se fait pas attaquer, lui répondit la jeune fille.

-Le Tenrô ?

-C'est le katana que j'ai avec moi.

-Il est aussi long que le Nodachi du Capitaine ! Constata Sachi.

-Le Tenrô est de la même famille que le Kikôku de votre Capitaine.

-Et tu arrives à manier un katana aussi long ?

-Non. Mais si j'essaie, j'aurais beaucoup de mal. Je n'ai pas appris à manier un sabre aussi long, précisa Era.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ? Lui demanda Penguin.

-Mon maître me l'a confié afin de garantir notre droit de passage vers la vallée cachée. Il nous faut passer par une grotte qui ne s'ouvre qu'avec une lame de katana et après, le gardien qui veille sur le champ d'herbe médicinales.

-Un gardien ?

-Ce doit être un monstre, répondit Sachi.

-Non, c'est un vieil homme de... de 120 ans maintenant.

-120 ans et il est encore en vie !? S'exclamèrent les deux comparses.

-Ça n'explique pas pourquoi les bêtes ne nous attaquent pas, rétorqua Law.

-Ah oui, désolée. Le Tenrô émet une aura assez sinistre que les animaux ressentent. Si on ne s'est pas encore fait attaqués, c'est parce qu'ils cherchent à l'éviter. Seuls les plus téméraires oseraient nous attaquer.

-Une aura sinistre ? Comment ça ? La questionna Sachi.

-Le Tenrô est un sabre Muramasa forgé par mon maître, 3 autres de ses créations dont celle-ci sont dite maudites t pourtant ce sont ses plus belles œuvres.

-Beaucoup de sabres sont dit maudits, constata le rouquin.

-Mais pas comme ceux-là. Lorsqu'un forgeron souhaite tester le tranchant de la lame du sabre qu'il vient de forger, il plante le katana dans une rivière et attend que les feuilles mortes passent devant la lame. Dans le cas normal, la feuille sera coupée en deux sans difficulté mais pour les sabres de mon maître, il en est autrement. La feuille sera coupée mais elle restera autour de la lame malgré le courant de la rivière, comme si elle était ensorcelée.

-Je ne crois que ce que je vois, fit Penguin.

-Dans ce cas, je te le montrerai tout à l'heure. Je dois planter le Tenrô dans la rivière qui s'écoule jusqu'au lac du grand champ.

-Pourquoi sont-ils maudits ? Demanda Bepo.

-Parce qu'ils possèdent une âme, fit Era en souriant. Normalement, je ne pourrais même pas garder celui-ci en main. Je ne suis pas le propriétaire idéal, et il préférerait dévorer mon âme afin d'utiliser mon corps pour commettre je ne sais quel carnage. Si je peux le garder en main, c'est parce que maître Muramasa lui a parler et lui a demandé de ne rien me faire. J'ai même l'autorisation de le manier si cela venait à être nécessaire, il ne peut pas se rebeller contre son créateur.

-Comment se nomment les 3 autres ? S'enquit le capitaine pirate.

-Il y a le Shibien, dont la lame est devenue noire après avoir bu beaucoup de sang. Il est le seul à avoir attaqué maître Muramasa au point d'être obliger de l'attacher et de l'avoir sceller quelque part, et il a été créé pour être l'alter ego du Tenrô. Il y a le Hokurakushimon, une lance démoniaque . Et enfin le Hokutoshichisei. Ce sabre a la faculté de se séparer en deux, en Tokai et Tohyo, incarnant la constellation de la grande et de la petite ours comme le Tenrô, le loup céleste, qui incarne la constellation de Sirius.

-Des armes spéciales qui pourraient attirer la convoitise.

-C'est pourquoi le Tenrô est avec maître Muramasa, le Hokurakushimon enfermé quelque part sous surveillance de la marine, et le Shibien scellé sur cette île. Pour le Hokutoshichisei, personne ne sait pas où il se trouve. Finit-elle en regardant le ciel, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu voudrais les trouver ? Demanda Penguin.

-Juste pour les voir et ressentir leur aura meurtrière. Rien que le Tenrô me fait frémir d'effroi, alors les autres doivent être pareilles.

-T'as bêtise est déplorable, soupira Law.

-Et alors ? Ça aussi ça te pose un problème !?

-Ils vont pas recommencer comme hier soir, souffla Penguin.

-On continue d'avancer ? Proposa Sachi.

-Oui, ça vaut mieux. Sinon je vais avoir envie de croiser le fer avec lui pour qu'il arrête de faire le malin, râla Era.

-Tu ne feras pas le poids, tu es trop faible ! Fit Law, la provoquant ouvertement.

-Bref ! Siffla a jeune fille agacée, en continuant la marche.

-Je me demandais, tu nous sers de guide mais s'il y a un danger on doit se défendre nous même ou pas ? S'enquit Sachi.

-J'ai ordre de vous ramener sain et sauf, donc c'est à moi de combattre le danger, si il y a. D'ailleurs, ça va être le cas.

-Hein !?

-Une panthère-oursin, j'ai pas besoin de vous expliquez pourquoi on l'appelle ainsi, ni de vous faire un dessin.

-Tu crois que ça ressemble à quoi ? Demanda Sachi à Penguin.

-J'en sais rien.

-Bon, souffla Era en serrant le katana dans sa main, je n'ai pas le choix, hein Tenrô ? Amusons-nous avec ce petit chat ! Annonça-t-elle avec un sourire.

-C'est une folle, complètement déjantée ! Fit Sachi, horrifié. Elle nous prévient en chemin que même elle, elle aurait du mal contre ces bêtes et elle s'en amuse.

-Vous êtes sur mon chemin ! Les menaça-t-elle.

-Tu pourrais être plus... sympa. Euh, capitaine, c'est normal ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Penguin.

-Ce doit être de ça dont les villageois parlaient l'autre fois au bar. Des pupilles écarlates avec des iris fendues, c'est intéressant.

-C'est pas le moment de s'extasier ! Elle fait peur, elle veut nous tuer, dit Bepo effrayé.

-Écoutez moi bien, commença Era en dégainant son katana, si vous ne voulez vous retrouver tranchés en deux, cachez-vous dans les broussailles ou derrière un arbre.

Ils lui obéirent tous et se cachèrent tous tandis qu' Era faisait face à l'endroit où l'animal, qui guettait le moment opportun pour attaquer sa proie, devrait arriver. Les pirates allaient enfin voir la force de la jeune fille qui les accompagnait. Ce changement soudain les avaient étonné, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir une autre personne devant eux. La fille d'il y a quelques minutes qui était souriante et calme avait changée du tout au tout. Elle était devenue froide, son sourire gentil était devenu presque sadique, son regard agressif et l'atmosphère était pesante. Tout cela à cause d'un petit changement physique : ses yeux écarlates qui renforcent ses capacités physique et ses techniques, mais qui accentuent également sa soif de combat et de sang.

Soudain, une ombre noir se dessina devant leur guide et des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Le fauve se montra enfin, il devait faire près de 5m de haut, son pelage était noir comme la nuit et ses yeux doré fixaient sa proie, qui l'attendait sagement en face de lui. Sachi et Penguin ne comprirent pas pourquoi cet animal avait un quelconque rapport avec un oursin, ce n'était qu'une panthère comme les autres. Hormis sa taille imposante. Le fauve se mit alors à rugir, son pelage se changeant en aiguilles acérées, tandis que nos deux compères, effrayés, se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre. Quant à Era, elle songeait au moyen de s'y prendre pour attaquer et tuer la bête sauvage au plus vite. L'attaquer de front ou autrement ne servirait à rien, le plus simple serait de trouver son point faible avant tout. Notre capitaine observait la réaction de leur guide face à ce danger, il se demandait si celle-ci allait leur démontrer les facultés de ce don qu'elle possède. Dans le cas présent, il aurait une preuve de la force de cette femme qu'il veut intégrer à son équipage.

Era ne broncha pas à la vue du fauve qui s'approchait d'elle et se mettait à lui tourner autour. Elle ne faisait que la suivre du regard sans quitter sa position initiale, elle savait que la bête allait attaquer mais par où ? Il lui fallait être rapide afin d'esquiver l'attaque à temps et contre-attaquer avant que la panthère n'ait le temps de le faire. Elle savait déjà comment l'abattre, surtout avec quelle technique le faire. Une que son maître lui a enseigné, elle est la seule personne à qui il a bien voulu apprendre cette technique. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, ressentant ainsi les intentions du fauve qui continuait de lui tourner autour. Elle les rouvrit brusquement et esquiva de justesse l'attaque du félin. Elle recula le plus loin possible, tandis la panthère se reprenait et lançait un second assaut sur sa proie, qui échappa de nouveau à ses griffes. Le félin était rapide mais elle l'était aussi ! C'est alors qu'elle lança son attaque. Les autres l'entendirent murmurer quelque chose au moment où elle s'était retrouvée derrière la bête, la lame du Tenrô levée au dessus d'elle.

-Technique du vent divin obscur, MIZUCHI ! Cria-t-elle en abattant la lame devant elle, l'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du sol.

Suite à ces mots, un vent doux se leva. La bête s'arrêta quelques instants, essayant de distinguer un éventuel danger mais elle n'en vit aucun. Pendant que le félin était occupé, elle rengaina son sabre dans son fourreau en souriant, les autres ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi rengainait-elle alors que le fauve était toujours debout ? Cette attaque ce n'était que du vent ?

La panthère se retourna subitement pour attaquer Era, qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder le fauve sauter sur elle. Sachi, Bepo et Penguin étaient prêts à l'avertir, mais l'animal avait déjà porté son coup de griffes.

Era était indemne et la panthère à terre en train de gémir de douleur. Ils ignoraient totalement ce qu'il venait de se produire. La patte du fauve était tranchée net, du sang s'écoulant abondamment de la plaie. La panthère était devenue complètement enragé d'avoir perdu sa patte, et relança une autre attaque après s'être relevée difficilement. C'est alors que Era s'adressa à l'animal.

-Tu ne devrais pas bouger.

La panthère-oursin stoppa son attaque, comme si elle avait comprit les paroles que venait de prononcer sa proie.

-Tu l'as entendu toi aussi, le bruit du vent. Fit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

À ces mots, du sang gicla de part et d'autre du corps de l'animal, mutilé et lacérer de toute part. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de la bête, alors qu'elle tombât au sol, inerte. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'agoniser. Elle gisait sur le sol, baignant dans son sang qui continuait de s'écouler de ses plaies.

Penguin, Sachi et Bepo restèrent estomaqués. Tout s'était passé si vite ! Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?

-Désolée, tu aurais dû passer ton chemin, soupira-t-elle alors que ses yeux reprenaient leur couleur d'origine.

-Qu-Qu-Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?! S'écria Penguin.

-Explique nous ! Le suivit Sachi.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

-De Quoi !? Vocifèrent les deux hommes en coeur.

-Regardez, les arbres ! Fit remarquer Bepo à ces derniers.

-Quoi les arbres !?

C'est alors que les arbres les plus proches d'Era se mirent à tomber au sol d'un coup.

-Oups, je pensais m'être retenue. J'y suis allée trop fort en fait ! J'ai même tranchée les arbres, fit-elle en se grattant le crâne quelque peu gênée.

-Parce que tu y as pas mis toute ta force ?! Vociféra le brun.

-J'ai utilisée les ¾ de ma force, si cela avait été maître Muramasa, il aurait déchiqueter la panthère-oursin de toute part.

-C'est quoi cette technique de malade ?!

-Une technique du vent divin obscur. Le Mizuchi.

-Tu en as d'autres des comme ça ? Lui demanda le rouquin.

-Je m'attendais à mieux, soupira Law.

-Celle-ci est la base de toutes les autres techniques du vent divin obscur, répondit Era en ignorant les remarques du capitaine pirate.

-Y en a combien en plus de celle-la ? S'enquit Sachi

-Cette technique est composé de 7 coups en tout mais je ne peux vous en expliquez le fonctionnement.

-T'es un monstre ! S'exclama Penguin.

-J'en suis fière ! Affirma-t-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à Penguin.

-Capitaine ? Interpella Bepo.

-C'est une technique redoutable, j'en avais entendu parler mais la voir de mes yeux est encore mieux.

-Vous voulez toujours qu'elle nous rejoigne ?

-Oui.

-Vous parlez de quoi ? Demanda Era en arrivant derrière Bepo, qui eu un bref sursaut. Ah désolée Bepo. Alors de quoi vous parliez ?

-De ta technique, lui répondit Law.

-Je t'aurais impressionné ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Grr... Alors pourquoi en parler ? Il m'énerve celui-là à se la jouer !

-Il te taquine, la rassura Bepo.

-Tu te vexes pour un rien, remarqua le capitaine en souriant.

-...Je vais me le faire un de ces quatre celui-là. Je lui rabattrai le caquet le moment venu.

-Il faudrait apprendre à contrôler tes émotions à ton âge.

Profondément agacée, la jeune fille dégaina son arme et abattit le premier arbre qui croisa son chemin.

- Boum-

-Elle a abattu un arbre, d'un seul coup d'épée. Elle est effrayante cette fille ! S'exclama Penguin.

-Wouah ! Surenchérit Sachi, admiratif.

-C'est pas le moment de s'extasier ! T'es vraiment humaine ?!

-Tu veux vérifier ? Demanda Era en tirant sur le décolleté de son dos nu.

-Nan ! S'écria le brun, rouge tomate. Ça va aller ! Merci.

-Vous venez ou je vous laisse ici ?

Ils reprirent la route, sans qu'aucun autre accrochage ne se produise durant les 2 h de marche qui leur restaient afin d'arriver à destination.

Ce fût au pied d'une petite montagne que le groupe s'arrêta. La jeune fille chercha quelque chose contre la paroi rocheuse, et quand elle eu trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, elle dégaina Tenrô et enfonça la lame dans ce qui ressemblait à une fente. C'est alors qu'un passage s'ouvrit devant eux. Elle leur fit signe d'entrer par le passage, et elle se dépêcha d'entrer à son tour après avoir retirer le katana alors que le passage commençait déjà à se refermer.

* * *

><p><em>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br>Fin du troisième chapitre !  
>Review ?<em>


	5. Chapter 4

Le passage était étroit et sombre, et il était d'autant plus difficile d'avancer pour les pirates à cause du manque de lumière. Era avait formellement interdit à quiconque d'allumer une torche, au risque de réveiller les créatures qui vivaient tout près. Le passage débouchait sur une grande grotte qui était semblable à un dôme, l'éclairage y était faible mais le groupe pouvait distinguer un petit chemin, descendant en zigzag jusqu'à l'autre côté de la grotte. Là bas, se trouvait une rivière qui s'écoulait à l'extérieur, c'était la sortie.

Ils reprirent alors la marche et descendirent jusqu'à la rivière. C'est alors qu'ils s'aperçurent que dans le mur de roche qui la bordait, se trouvait un temple bâtit en son sein. Era prit alors un peu d'eau dans ses mains et se dirigea vers le temple, laissant les pirates derrière elle. Elle s'agenouilla un court instant avant d'aller déposer l'eau sur une petite stèle gravée.

-Ce temple est dédié à l'une des divinités, «Byakkô», l'un des 4 coups de ma technique, malheureusement je ne la maîtrise pas encore, expliqua Era. Byakkô est un grand tigre blanc réputé pour avoir de puissantes griffes et crocs acérés.

-J'aime bien, déclara simplement Penguin.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Sachi.

-Est-ce qu'il y a une oursonne dans ta technique ? Demanda Bepo.

-Non.

-Idiot ! Firent Sachi et Penguin ensemble.

-Désolé.

-Arrêtes de t'excuser ! Continuèrent le deux compères.

Era et les pirates se dirigèrent vers la sortie, mais à peine y étaient-ils arrivés que quelqu'un leur barra le passage, les obligeant à s'arrêter.

-Qui est-ce ? S'enquit le rouquin.

-Le gardien !

-Approchez-vous ! Venez dans la lumière tous, que je vois vos visages, leur ordonna le maître des lieux.

Ils obéirent immédiatement et sortirent de la grotte pour se retrouver face à un vieil homme. Le dit vieil homme avait à ce jour près de 120 ans, pourtant son apparence laissait croire qu'il n'en avait que 80.

-Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici, jeune gens ? Et qui vous y a autorisé ?

Sachi voulut répondre à la question du vieil homme, mais fut stoppé par Era qui parla à sa place.

-Nous sommes ici pour nous procurer des herbes comme toutes personnes désireuses d'en obtenir. Ces personnes sont des pirates, quant à moi, je fais partie du dojo.

-Tu es encore bien jeune pour être un grand maître d'arme.

-Je ne le suis pas.

-Que dis-tu !? Alors comment êtes-vous entrés ici ? Vous avez volé un maître du dojo !

Sous la colère du gardien, d'épaisses racines sortirent du sol pour venir s'enrouler autour des pirates, se retrouvant alors immobilisé, tandis que Era devint également captive, les pieds cloués au sol non loin d'eux.

-Si tu dis être du dojo, tu dois être un grand maître pour pouvoir venir ici, fillette.

-Mais... Tenta de protester Era.

-Alors qui es-tu ? À quel maître as-tu pris ce katana pour entrer ici ? Vas-tu répondre ?!

-Si vous me laissiez v-

-Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir cracher le morceau, je n'aime pas torturer les jeunes filles mais tu seras une exception.

-Tu m'agaces vieux croûton ! Finit-elle par lâcher, agacée.

-Et en plus, tu es insolente petite effrontée, je ne me retiendrai pas !

-Tu vas me laisser en placer une le vioque ?!

-Et elle continue la bougresse ! S'exclama le gardien.

-Vieux croûton, c'est moi Era ! La sale petite peste qui suivait maître Muramasa discrètement quand il venait ici.

-Ne me fais pas rire! Cette petite idiote était plus polie que toi, usurpatrice d'identité.

-Bon, et si tu regardais le katana que j'ai amené avec moi ? Questionne-le, il te dira qui je suis. Tu es capable de communiquer avec, non ?

-Quel est donc ce katana ? Il est bien trop long, je ne le reconnais pas. C'est lui qui t'a permis d'entrer sale petite voleuse !

-Je vais le buter... Rumina la jeune fille. Il est toujours aussi insupportable, il a pas changé.

-Il a pas tort quand il dit que tu es impolie, ajouta Sachi.

-On t'a sonné ?

-Qu'est ce qu'elle est désagréable avec sa mauvaise humeur qui revient à tout bout de champ, soupira Penguin.

-Les gars, s'il vous plaît, bouclez-la ! J'en ai déjà un sur le dos alors deux autres, non merci.

-Juste une question, se permis de demander le roux.

-Laquelle ?

-Il t'arrive d'être gentille ?

-Oui.

-Oh ! C'est un sabre magique que tu as là ! Il brille ! S'extasia le vieil homme.

-Il est pas magique ! Tu ne te souviens pas de quel sabre il s'agit !?

-Je devrais ?

-C'est le Tenrô, même le nom ne doit rien te dire je suppose.

-Non.

-Dans ce cas pose moi une question dont, selon toi, seule la vraie Era peut connaître la réponse.

-Une chose que seule elle peut savoir. Voyons voir, fit le gardien songeur.

-Au fait, c'est quoi ces racines qui nous emprisonnent ? Demanda finalement Penguin.

-Mon dieu, quelle lenteur d'esprit ! Souffla Era, abasourdie. C'est le fruit du démon qu'il a mangé mais je ne connais pas le nom qui lui est donné.

-D'accord, Capitaine vous pouvez pas faire quelque chose ?

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, notre guide est là pour régler le problème, répondit Trafalgar sous le regard interrogateur de Era.

-Qu'est-ce que la vraie Era à dans le bas du dos ? Et depuis quand ? Demanda finalement le vieillard.

-Plaît-il ? J'ai 3 cicatrices et mon tatouage, et ce depuis mon arriver sur l'île quand j'avais à peine 10 ans.

-Quel tatouage ?

-Un dragon, répondit la jeune fille tandis que le gardien la regardait, perplexe. Détaches-moi et je te le prouve !

-Je ne te libère que les mains dans ce cas, déclara-t-il tandis que les racines se retirèrent jusqu'à sa taille.

Era porta alors ses mains au noeud de son dos nu et le détacha afin de se retrouver en haut de maillot de bain, dévoilant ainsi son tatouage.

-Alors ? Satisfait ?

-OH MAIS OUI ! Tu disais vrai ! S'exclama-t-il en libérant le groupe de l'emprise des racines. Tu es bien la petite Era ! Tu as bien grandi depuis, surtout à ce niveau ! Constata le vieil homme en avançant ses vers la poitrine d'Era.

-Bas les pattes ! Vieux pervers ! Hurla-t-elle en lui portant un coup au visage.

-E-Elle l'a frappée ! S'offusquèrent Sachi et Penguin avant d'accourcir vers le vieil homme, sous le regard amusé de leur capitaine.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, déclara Era avant de tourner son regard vers Law. Demande lui quelles herbes tu recherches, il t'y conduira. Il connaît chaque zone de ce vaste champ.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Là-bas ! Au fond du lac, il y a un temple engloutit et je dois y récupérer quelque chose.

-On a combien de temps devant nous avant de repartir, mademoiselle la guide ?

-Appelles-moi par mon prénom, tu veux bien ? Je dirais en fin d'après-midi, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre pour fouiller le temple.

-C'est plus de temps qu'il ne m'en faut. Évites de te blesser surtout, je te rappelle que tu l'es déjà et tu serai bien capable de l'être de nouveau, empotée comme tu es.

-À vos ordres docteur... Tu vas voir si je suis empotée, je reviendrai indemne, marmonna Era.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Penguin alors qu'il s'occupait du gardien avec Sachi.

-Capitaine, comment vous avez fait ? Reprit le rouquin.

-Hum ?

-Pour qu'elle vous parle aussi gentiment, continua-t-il.

-Et cette histoire de blessure ? Le questionna Penguin.

-Elle s'est blessé, je l'ai soigné, point.

-Le Capitaine est le meilleur.

-Il a réussi à l'apprivoiser facilement ! S'exclama Sachi, admiratif.

-JE VOUS AI ENTENDU VOUS DEUX ! Hurla la concernée au loin.

-Eh eh, je suis content de la voir comme ça. Elle vous aime bien soyez-en sûr, fit le gardien.

-Ça va aller ? Lui demanda Bepo.

-J'ai connu pire. Elle m'a déjà frappé bien plus fort que cela.

-Aucun respect en vers les personnes âgées, soupira Sachi.

-Oh mais je cherche la petite bête aussi ! Rit le vieil homme.

-Cette fille ne nous aime pas, avoua Penguin.

-Oh tu te trompe mon jeune ami, elle vous apprécie! Elle aboie plus qu'elle ne mord. Et ne la croyez pas quand elle vous dit qu'elle ne vous fait pas confiance, sinon elle ne vous aurait pas amenée ici.

-Il est vrai qu'elle aboie plus qu'elle ne mord, affirma Trafalgar.

-Alors que vous faut-il comme herbes ?

-Bepo, l'interpela le capitaine pirate.

-Hein ? Euh oui, tenez ! Fit l'ours en tendant une liste au gardien.

-Très bien, suivez-moi ! Il n'est pas commun de voir un ours parler et marcher.

-Désolé.

-ARRÊTES DE T'EXCUSER ! S'exclamèrent Sachi et Penguin.

Devant la rivière qui s'écoulait jusqu'au lac, Era dégaina le Tenrô et planta sa lame au milieu du courant avant de continuer son chemin vers le bord du lac.

-Dit Penguin, commença le roux, tu es toujours sûr qu'elle n'est pas humaine ? Elle a tous les atouts d'une femme, des formes généreuses en plus.

-C'est vrai, avoua le brun, mais elle a une force dévastatrice, et une force comme celle-ci ne sied pas à une femme.

-C'est à cause de sa façon de s'entraîner. Si vous voulez je vous raconterai un peu de son passé, leur proposa le vieillard.

Ce fut sur ces mots que le vieil homme commença à raconter les aléas de la jeune fille. Son arrivée sur l'île, sa lutte pour se faire accepter un tant soit peu par les habitants, comment Muramasa avait endormi l'âme du dragon qui était en elle. Era ne s'en souvenais pas, mais Muramasa avait fait cela parce que ce même dragon avait pris le contrôle sur son corps, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Il leur dit tout ce qu'il savait, jusqu'aux surnoms qui lui étaient donnés. Les villageois l'appelaient ''La Louve Solitaire'', de part le fait qu'elle se soit attirée la sympathie d'une meute de loups peu après son arrivée, ils étaient comme une famille à ses yeux tandis que les habitants la rejetaient. Quand au surnom ''Enfant de Dragon'', celui-ci parlait de lui même.

Avec le récit du grand-père, ils comprirent pourquoi Era se mettait sur la défensive et devenait vite agressive, c'était pour se protéger afin de ne pas craquer. Elle était plus fragile qu'elle n'en avait l'air mais elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'on la prenne en pitié.

Puis, les Heart Pirates l'interrogèrent sur ce qu'elle était partie faire dans le lac. Le gardien leur expliqua que le temple qui était sur le lac avait été à moitié englouti il y a de cela longtemps, et qu'un objet précieux y était enfermé. Cependant, il entendait souvent des rugissements provenir du lac et il n'osait s'en approcher. Quelque chose y avait élu domicile et il s'agissait sans doute d'un monstre marin.

L'équipage fixait le lac, inquiet, et espérait que Era leur revienne indemne. Ils prièrent pour que la jeune fille ne cherche pas à se battre contre la bête si elle venait à l'entendre et à la voir. Penguin et Sachi se tournèrent vers le gardien, et lui demandèrent pourquoi il ne l'avait pas avertit du danger avant qu'elle n'y aille. Ils apprirent vite que cela n'aurait servi à rien, car même si il avait eu le temps de l'avertir Era y serait allée malgré tout. Lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose en tête, il était impossible de l'arrêter et ce peu importe les risques.

* * *

><p><em>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br>Fin du Quatrième chapitre !  
>Review ?<em>


	6. Chapter 5

Notre jeune amie entra dans l'eau, s'avançant doucement jusqu'à ce que l'eau eut atteint sa taille. Avant de plonger elle mangea au préalable la moitié d'une algue, qui permettait à son consommateur de respirer sous l'eau durant une trentaine de minutes. Les ruines se trouvant en profondeur, il lui aurait été impossible de les atteindre avec le si peu d'air qu'elle aurait pris avant de plonger, elle se serait noyée avant de les d'atteindre. De plus, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il y ait des poches d'air pour reprendre sa respiration. Lorsqu'elle eut avalé l'algue, elle plongea et se fraya un chemin à travers les restes du temple.

Une fois arrivée devant les portes, qui semblaient scellées par la pression de l'eau et des gravats alentour, elle chercha un autre moyen d'entrer plus en hauteur vers un petit dôme, où elle se faufila à travers un brèche. L'intérieur du temple était complètement inondé, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de trouver un lieu non touché par l'eau ! Il lui restait moins de 10 minutes avant que l'algue ne fasse plus effet, elle avait perdue un peu de temps à trouver la brèche et à observer les écrits sur les portes. Elle avança, continuant de se faufiler la où elle le pouvait, traversa une sorte de tunnel remplit de gravats, de méduses et poissons qui y avaient élus domicile, ainsi que des coraux. Era les évita de justesse pour éviter de ce blesser, mais elle s'écorcha malencontreusement l'avant-bras contre un coraux, caché par des pierres.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçue la sortie du tunnel, les escaliers qui menaient à une surface respirable étaient tout proches. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, l'algue ne faisait déjà plus effet ! Alors qu'elle sentait le manque d'air se faire plus persistant, elle atteignit la surface et pris une grande bouffée d'air.

-Sauvée ! De l'air, soupira Era avec satisfaction en scrutant les alentours. Incroyable ! Cette pièce est très ancienne...

Era sortit de l'eau et se dirigea vers un mur couvert de fresques, qui étaient presque effacées par le temps.

-Cela ne ressemble en rien à tout ce que j'ai vu.

_Je continuai d'avancer tout en observant les fresque murales qui s'offraient à moi. Je ne suis pas spécialisée dans l'archéologie mais je m'intéresse surtout aux langues mortes. J'en connais quelques unes que je peux traduire maintenant, mais je dois sûrement faire des erreurs car jusque là, je n'ai jamais rencontré personne sachant parler ces langues et qui puisse me corriger. Cependant, il y a une langue qui ne me fait pas défaut, que ce soit dans la lecture ou l'écriture, c'est la langue draconitique. Les gens croient que les dragons ne sont que des mythes, mais ils existent ou ont existé, je me souviens avoir rencontré l'un de ces fameux «Dragons Millénaires» sur l'île du vaisseau de guerre. C'est là-bas même que se trouve leur nid, un endroit unique où les flots se retirent tous les 1 000 ans, à ce moment là tous les dragons millénaires dissémines dans le monde s'y retrouvent. J'aurais bien voulu voir ce phénomène._

Je continuai de marcher et passai de salle en salle, de tailles et d'architectures variées, jusqu'à arriver dans une salle où le plafond fissuré menaçait de s'effondrer, tandis que l'eau du lac s'en écoulait doucement. J'observais la salle lorsque tout à coup je ressentis un profond malaise. J'avais le sentiment que quelque chose se rapprochait de là où je venais. Avais-je sortit quelque chose de son sommeil ? Pourtant, on m'avait dit que l'endroit n'était pas piégé.

Je regardai au loin, les yeux plissés, afin de discerner ce qui pouvait bien se trouver au loin, quand tout d'un coup un grand bruit de fracas résonna dans tout l'édifice, suivit d'un rugissement inquiétant qui me fit tressaillir d'effroi. Je partis me cacher derrière une colonne de pierre, ce cri infâme m'avait déstabilisé, je tremblais de peur. Ce ''son'' ne m'était pas inconnu, c'était le même que celui que j'avais entendu petite, lorsque le bateau marchand sur lequel j'étais avait commencé à tanguer subitement puis à se faire déchiqueter de toute part. Je n'avais pas vu ce qui avait attaqué le bateau car je mettais cachée, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci coule mais cela m'avait inspiré une très grande peur.

Repenser à tout cela seulement à cause d'un rugissement. Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit ni moment.

Une vieille légende de cette île disait qu'il y avait quelque chose dans les fonds marins, un monstre qui gardait l'île de Magnos et ne laissait passer personne qui était susceptible d'être un danger potentiel pour elle. Rien dans la légende ne décrivait le monstre en question, alors je pouvais bien croire que c'était lui le gardien, et qu'il gardait ou vivait dans ce temple.

Mais le temps n'était pas à la réflexion ! Il fallait avant tout que je trouve ce que j'étais venu chercher. Le mieux que je pouvais faire était de ramper discrètement vers un endroit sûr, loin de cette chose abominable.

Une fois en lieu sûr, je pus reprendre ma petite expédition tout en me faisant discrète. J'arrivai dans une salle qui était anciennement scellée par deux portes, l'une d'elle étant fermée et l'autre étant à moitié démolie. Je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je prenne le chemin qui m'était accessible.

Si la pièce d'avant était grande, celle-ci l'était beaucoup moins. Le seul accès possible était un passage qui semblait avoir été creusé à ma gauche. En m'en approchant, je trébuchai sur quelque chose qui me fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber. Je relevai la tête pour apercevoir sur quoi j'avais trébuché et atterri, lorsqu'un cri de surprise s'échappa de mes lèvres. J'étais tombé sur un squelette !

Le temps que je me remette de mes émotions, la chose que j'avais réveillé en arrivant entra à son tour dans la pièce voisine. Lorsque les bruits se rapprochèrent, je me cachai précipitamment derrière des gravats, et attendis un peu afin de savoir si la chose allait entrer dans la pièce. Elle resta dans l'autre pièce à mon grand soulagement, alors que je sentais mon cœur battre à toute allure.

Je me repris doucement et regardai discrètement le passage par lequel je pouvais m'échapper. Le seul soucis était qu'il se trouvait en hauteur et que si je voulais l'atteindre, il fallait que je monte sur de nombreuses colonnes de pierre brisées pour atteindre les roches qui bloquaient le passage, ne laissant qu'un fin entrebâillement pour passer. Le seul problème était de faire tout cela sans bruit, et qu'il était aisé de me repérer le temps d'escalader les colonnes. Et à moins que l'autre affreux s'avérait aveugle, je pouvais toujours rêver pour qu'il ne me voit pas ! Il fallait que je trouve une diversion. De quoi le faire voir ailleurs le temps que je grimpe et tout le tralala. Ouais, je préférais nettement cette idée là.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et un caillou que j'avais ramassé. Je me plaçai silencieusement à côté de l'entrée et jetai un coup d'œil furtif pour voir si la bête était dans les parages, étant donné que je l'entendais s'avancer par ici. Étrangement, il n'y avait rien alors que j'entendais toujours la bête s'approcher. Puis quelque chose m'intrigua, je vis une ombre se mouvoir doucement au sol dans ma direction, je levai doucement la tête vers le plafond et c'est là que je l'aperçu. J'étais tétanisée ! C'était une araignée des mers, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une mygale mais en 50 fois plus grosse !

J'étais horrifié par la vision de cet animal au plafond. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire : ressaisis-toi Era ! Tu peux le faire ! Courage ! Et tout un tas de mots d'encouragement alors que j'allais passer à l'attaque. Je serrai la pierre dans ma main et la lança au loin, le bruit du caillou tombant au sol attirant prestement l'araignée géante. Je me dépêchais, en prenant garde à ne pas faire le moindre bruit tandis que je grimpais sur les colonnes de pierre, puis sur les roches. Une fois passée de l'autre côté du passage je savais que j'étais sauvée ! Du moins pour l'instant...

Je continuai ma route à vive allure pour repartir le plus vite possible, tout en me demandant comment j'avais fais pour ne pas avoir vu cette araignée plus tôt ? Elle était pourtant si monstrueuse et tellement énorme ! Mais non je ne l'avais pas vu ! Si je venais à la croiser de nouveau j'appliquerai assurément la loi du «Courage ! Fuyons !» à la perfection. Il était tout simplement impossible que je puisse me battre contre cette chose, elle était bien trop grande et le simple fait de la voir me paralysait... Si elle avait été plus petite, beaucoup plus petite, j'aurais pu... Mais là non, niet ! J'étais bien trop jeune pour mourir ! Et je refusais de mourir comme ça ! Mais quand même, je me sentais bien nulle en cet instant.

Alors que je me lamentais sur mon sort, j'atteignis une grande grille derrière laquelle se trouvait un katana enchaîné. Il n'y avait pas de garde, juste la lame noire. C'était l'une des 12 lames les plus redoutables dans le monde, comme le sabre noir de l'un des grands corsaires, «Dracule Mihawk» alias « Œil de Faucon », son sabre noir qui porte le nom de « Yoru ». Il y avait également un second sabre sur un socle, qui était surplombé par le premier.

En cet instant, mon objectif était de récupérer ces katanas. Il s'agissait de deux sabres Muramasa, le Shibién et le Hokutoshichisei, et malgré la distance entre moi et ces sabres, je sentais l'envie du Shibién de vouloir me tuer. S'il était enchaîné, c'était sûrement parce qu'il n'hésiterait pas à attaquer quiconque s'en approcherait.

En observant la grille, je remarquai que celle-ci était bloquée par deux battants en pierre, et à peine m'en étais-je approchée que j'actionnais, sans le vouloir, un mécanisme qui fit descendre l'un de ses battants. C'était une plaque à pression sur laquelle j'avais marché. Je m'avançai de nouveau et le battant remonta. Il fallait que quelque chose reste sur la plaque si je souhaitais passer, je cherchais alors des yeux quelque chose qui me semblait assez lourd pour activer le mécanisme, lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur une pierre relativement imposante. Je la déplaçai non sans mal vers le mécanisme, mais rien ne s'activa. Je me mis à en chercher une seconde et la plaçai également sur la plaque. Hélas, le poids des deux pierres réunies n'était pas suffisant en plus de moi-même sur la seconde plaque de pression et je dû redoubler de stratagèmes pour faire tomber la grille. Par le plus grand des mystères, et pour mon plus grand plaisir, des lianes avaient poussées dans ces ruines et m'avait permis d'attirer la grille vers moi, tandis que j'avais activée le mécanisme. Le bruit que fit la grille métallique lorsqu'elle s'échoua sur le sol fut si peu discret que je craignais de voir l'araignée apparaître non loin de là ! Mais par chance elle ne vint pas me tenir compagnie. Les minutes m'étaient comptées désormais.

J'entendis l'immonde créature qui essayait de se frayer un chemin à travers les gravats pour venir jusqu'ici, tout en rugissant de colère qu'un intrus ait pénétré sur son territoire. Je me dépêchai d'attraper le Hokutoshichisei, et hésita l'espace d'une seconde à délivrer le Shibién., mais le temps n'était plus à la réflexion. Je brisai les chaînes qui l'emprisonnaient, laissant tomber le Shibién qui transperça le sol en pierre avec une facilité déconcertante. Je voulus prendre la lame, mais elle dégageait une aura encore plus sinistre qu'auparavant,et s'était étrangement mise à trembler. J'hésitai une fois de plus mais l'empoignai arrêtant étrangement les tremblements par la même occasion. Apparemment il acceptait de me suivre ? En l'extirpant du sol mon regard se posa sur un fourreau caché derrière des gravats, je le pris à toute vitesse, rengaina le Shibién et parti. Mais avant d'avoir pu regarder par où m'échapper, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec l'araignée.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne pouvais que la fixer en train de sortir ses crocs dont s'égouttait son venin. Elle avait boucher l'unique entrée et sortie avec sa toile, je n'avais aucune échappatoire. Je reculai doucement et cherchai du regard un passage étroit ou autre chose pouvant m'aider à me cacher. C'était presque inaudible, mais j'entendis le son d'un filet d'air provenant de derrière moi, là où était enchaîné le Shibién. Je continuais de reculer doucement, l'arachnide continuait d'avancer vers moi, je me voyais déjà finir dans son estomac quand mon dos toucha le mur. Par instinct de défense je dégainai le Hokutoshichisei et le dressa face au monstre, en me déplaçant sur la gauche je trébuchai et tombai au sol, continuant de pointer la pointe du katana vers le monstre.

La bête attaqua et par peur, je fermai les yeux et agitait le sabre comme une enfant ne sachant pas utiliser un couteau pour se défendre. Malgré cela mes coups de sabre lancé en l'air blessèrent l'araignée qui recula en gémissant de douleur. Tout comme la panthère de ce matin, elle allait revenir à l'assaut. C'est alors que je sentis le sol se dérober sous moi, et que je me retrouvais dans l'eau après la chute. Sans bien comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, je rengainai le Hokutoshichisei et plongea pour trouver une sortie. J'arrivai alors dans une pièce remplit de livre et de parchemins merveilleusement bien conservés.

En sortant de l'eau, j'essayai de distinguer le moindre bruit indiquant la présence de l'araignée ou encore d'une autre bête. N'entendant rien, je fis le tour de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, c'est alors que je vis dans une petite vitrine un écrin à parchemin. Intriguée, j'ouvris la vitrine et m'emparai de l'écrin sans m'attarder dessus. Je cherchai une sortie, et vis que la porte de la pièce était finement ouverte, je la poussai pour l'ouvrir un peu plus et sortis de la pièce. Je continuai mon chemin en courant par crainte que cette abominable bestiole n'arrive, le chemin était différent mais je pus trouver le moyen de sortir du temple sans rencontrer d'autre problème au passage.

De retour au point de départ, j'avalais une autre algue qui, à mon grand damne, était de moitié plus petite que l'autre réduisant également le temps que j'avais pour respirer sous l'eau. Je sautai aussitôt dans l'eau et nageai le plus rapidement possible, parcourant le même chemin qu'à l'aller pour me diriger vers la surface. Rendue à mi-chemin entre la surface et le temple, il y eu un grand bruit provenant du temple, je tournai le regard derrière-moi et je la vis. Elle était là, toujours à ma poursuite, et elle me rattrapa et me devança aisément pour barrer le passage vers la surface.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin du cinquième chapitre.<strong>_

_**Reviews ?**_


	7. Chapter 6

_Je n'avais aucune échappatoire, et je savais que l'araignée ne me laisserait pas l'occasion de m'enfuir. L'arachnide, toujours enragé après la blessure que je lui avais infligé, fonça vers moi et, sans que je pu l'éviter, m'attrapa la jambe à l'aide de son fil de soie._

Tous furent surpris lorsqu'ils virent l'immense masse sombre sortir de l'eau. Le gardien des lieux interpella la jeune fille lorsqu'il la vit gisant à terre, du sang aux lèvres, complètement sonnée par la brutalité de l'impact au sol, tandis que Sachi et Penguin étaient horrifiés par la taille colossale du monstre qui était sortit du lac.

L'animal remarqua la présence des Heart Pirates ainsi que celle du gardien, mais ne s'en soucia guère, souhaitant achever la vie de celle qui l'avait blessé et qui s'était introduite sur son territoire.

-Ce monstre en a après Era ! S'écria Penguin.

-Pourquoi elle ne bouge pas ? Questionna son compère.

-Vous n'avez pas vu cette bestiole l'envoyer au sol ?! Elle est complètement sonnée ! Fit le gardien.

-Elle va mourir ! S'exclama l'ours polaire.

-Aidez-moi... Je peux pas bouger... souffla Era, épuisée.

-ROOM !

Soudainement un cercle translucide apparu autour de Law et vint envelopper l'araignée. Il donna plusieurs coups de sabre dans le vide, sans toucher l'araignée, mais celle-ci se retrouva malgré tout coupée en morceaux. Étrangement, l'araignée semblait toujours vivante, ses membres se mouvant encore bien qu'ils furent tranchés. La sphère disparu, et le capitaine des Heart Pirates donna un grand coup d'épée, tranchant une fois de plus l'arachnide pour mettre fin a ses jours.

Era, soulagée que ce calvaire soit fini, tenta de se lever mais vacilla et retomba a terre, sur les genoux. La douleur lancinante qui lui parcourait le crâne la faisait énormément souffrir, et son corps tout entier hurlait de douleur, à cause de l'impact qu'elle avait subit en heurtant le sol. C'était à ce se demander par quel miracle elle avait réussi à éviter de se blesser mortellement. Sa respiration était saccadée et irrégulière, le seul fait d'inspirer et d'expirer était douloureux.

-Je hais les araignées...

-Je croyais que tu devais revenir intacte ? Lui demanda le capitaine pirate.

-Aïe ! Ma tête...

-Ça va, petite ? Rien de cassé ? Demanda le gardien en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

-Je suis entière, mais j'ai cru que j'allais y rester cette fois...

-Vas-y doucement, tu devrais rester assise, lui conseilla Sachi.

-C'est le monstre qui vivait dans le temple ? Questionna le gardien.

-…Oui, et j'étais pas fière quand il est apparu.

-Tu saigne au bras et à la main, fit Sachi, inquiet.

-C'est rien, c'est à cause des coraux quand je suis entrée dans le temple.

-Son front saigne aussi, remarqua Penguin.

-C'est à cause du choc, compléta Sachi.

-Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? Demanda Law.

-Je pense que oui, Era fit une courte pause et sourit, merci de m'avoir sauvée, Cap'taine !

-Pas besoin de me remercier, il est normal de sauver les faibles en danger.

-PARDON !? S'exclama la plus jeune.

-Il est sans pitié, il la provoque après l'avoir aidé, souffla Penguin.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je te dois la vie. Non pas que cela m'embête, mais j'ai une dette envers toi. Demande moi ce que tu veux.

Les yeux argentés de Trafalgar se posèrent sur elle, la fixant de manière dubitative.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je n'ai qu'une parole, je tiens toujours mes promesses.

-Laisse moi y réfléchir, fit Law en esquissant un sourire.

-J'aime pas ton sourire. Tu as déjà une idée derrière la tête ?

-C'est déjà tout vu ! Murmurèrent Penguin et Sachi en coeur.

Le gardien décida alors de détourner le sujet actuel, afin de se renseigner sur les découvertes d'Era dans les ruines aquatiques. Elle chercha du regard ses fameuses découvertes, les repérant au loin malgré son affreuse migraine. Elle les pointa du doigt, puis expliqua qu'elle avait trouvé deux sabres Muramasa, sachant que l'un d'eux était un faux, mais se garda de citer son autre découverte, plus petite en taille mais bien plus importante.

Era se mit alors à vaciller à cause la douleur lancinante qui lui martelait le crâne, Bepo lui demanda si tout allait bien malheureusement elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle s'était évanouie.

-On lui avait dit de rester assise, soupira Sachi.

-On rentre, ordonna leur supérieur.

-Mais sans elle on ne peut pas trouver le bon chemin, souligna Penguin.

-S'il n'y avait que ça comme problème vous concernant ! Le Tenrô et le Shibién ne se laisseront jamais toucher par vous, sauf pour dévorez vos âmes ! Ajouta le gardien.

-Pas le temps de tergiverser !

Le capitaine des Heart donna ses instructions aux membres de son équipage, Penguin s'occupant de Era, Bepo prenant les herbes médicinales et Sachi portant le Hokutoshichisei ainsi que le Nodachi de son capitaine. Quant à lui, il allait prendre les deux sabres dit "maléfiques", il lui fallait plus que des ''on dits'' pour lui faire peur.

Le gardien leur indiqua l'itinéraire le plus rapide et court pour retourner au dojo, et les salua. Toutefois, il préconisa la prudence au capitaine pirate sur ces deux sabres et aussi sur le chemin de retour.

Durant deux heures, Era resta inconsciente avant de s'éveiller. Elle ne dit rien en premier temps, l'esprit trop embrouillé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut reprit pleinement conscience. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle réalisa qu'on la portait.

-Où sommes nous ? Fit-elle doucement.

-Tu as enfin repris tes esprits. Ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal à la tête ? Demanda Penguin, inquiet.

-Me parle pas de mal de tête s'il te plaît, rien que d'y penser ça fait mal. J'ai l'impression que ma tête toute entière est en bouillie.

-Vu la chute, ce n'est pas étonnant, confirma-t-il.

-Que s'est-il passé lorsque j'étais inconsciente ? Et pendant combien de temps je l'ai été ?

-Pendant 2 heures et on a dit au revoir au gardien, là on est sur le chemin du retour.

-Le capitaine a fait fuir deux trois bêtes avec son regard assassin, fit Sachi.

-D'accord... Attendez... Mes armes !? Où sont-elles?

-Elle perd pas le nord ! S'étonna le roux.

-Avec moi, répondit Law.

-... Désolée, ils doivent pas arrêter de te casser les pieds en te parlant mentalement.

-On a soigner tes blessures sur le chemin, dit Bepo.

-Merci. Tu peux me poser Penguin, je dois être lourde.

-Tu plaisante ! T'es un poids plume, pourtant on dirait pas. C'est pas comme Sachi !

-Ca veut dire quoi ça?! S'offusqua ce dernier.

-…Mais tu m'as porté depuis qu- Aïe ! Ma tête...

-Raison de plus pour continuer à te porter, surenchérit Penguin.

-Désolée de vous causer tous ces problèmes.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, c'est rien, la rassura Sachi.

-Alors comme ça, tu as peur des araignées ? Lui demanda le brun.

-Je les ai en horreur. Les petites passent, mais les grosses je préfère fuir.

-Qui aurait pu le croire ? Fit Sachi en rigolant.

-Personne n'est infaillible, vous avez bien peur de quelque chose vous aussi, non ? Les questionna-t-elle les joues rosies par la gêne.

-Oui, du capitaine quand il se met en colère. Firent les deux compères sans hésitation.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant il a l'air sympa et facile à vivre.

Sachi et Penguin se dévisagèrent un instant, interloqués, avant de rire de bon coeur ensemble, suite à la remarque de la jeune fille.

-Ben quoi ? Fit-elle étonnée. J'ai dis quelque chose d'étrange ?

Law, qui se trouvait à la tête du groupe et avait entendu la conversation, préféra garder le silence tandis que Era se questionnait sur l'origine de l'hilarité des deux pirates.

-Merci quand même, Penguin, souffla Era avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Surpris, Penguin se mit à rougir violemment lorsqu'il compris le geste d'Era, sous le regard curieux de Sachi.

-Sois pas jaloux Sachi, toi aussi je t'embrasserai sur la joue pour te remercier, et Bepo aussi, pour Trafalgar... On oublie !

-C'est préférable, confirma le capitaine pirate.

Era regarda autour d'elle, essayant de se repérer dans la forêt, c'est alors qu'elle questionna les pirates sur l'itinéraire que le gardien avait dû leur fournir.

Bepo lui répéta ce que le gardien leur avait indiqué, et il vit l'expression de la jeune fille se défaire au fur et à mesure. Ne comprenant pas la réaction de leur guide, Bepo lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas lorsque celle-ci lui dit qu'ils s'étaient trompé de chemin. Ils étaient en ce moment même en train de revenir sur leurs pas. Le navigateur, ayant du mal à la croire, demanda une preuve de ce qu'elle avançait. Era demanda alors à son porteur de la poser par terre, malgré les conseils du médecin.

-Tu penses que je peux pas tenir debout ? Le défia-t-elle.

-C'est une certitude. Si tu essaie de faire un effort, tu vas de nouveau perdre connaissance ou tes jambes refuseront de se mouvoir.

-C'est bon doc' , j'ai compris ! Penguin, tu peux me poser sur le tronc d'arbre qui est là, s'il te plait?

-Bien sûr ! Le jeune homme s'exécuta et se tourna vers elle. Et maintenant ?

-Je vais utiliser mes pupilles de dragon.

-C'est pas dangereux pour… Nous et... Pour toi ? S'enquit le brun.

Era expliqua qu'il n'y avait aucun danger si elle utilisait sa faculté hors combat, et que c'était surtout lors des combats qu'elle devait rester sur ses gardes. Le dragon en elle aimait prendre le contrôle lors d'un affrontement, si l'adversaire était fort et puissant afin de faire étalage de sa puissance ou, dans de rares cas, pour protéger son hôte. Elle mentionna aussi que seul ses iris changeait et non pas la couleur de ses yeux. En cet instant elle était capable de repérer les sources de chaleur aux alentours, mais aussi de voir plus loin que ce que pouvait percevoir l'œil humain.

Grâce à cela, elle pu vite retrouver l'embranchement qui était au nord de leur position. Ils reprirent donc la bonne route afin de retourner au dojo.

- au dojo -

De retour au dojo Sam et Muramasa, bien qu'étonnés de voir Era un peu mal en point, les accueillirent heureux de les voir encore en vie. Sam prit le relais de Penguin et porta Era jusque dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse s'y reposer, Muramasa demanda aux pirates s'ils acceptaient de leur conter le récit de cette petite escapade vers la vallée cachée. Tous accédèrent à sa demande, à la plus grande surprise du maître d'arme. Le capitaine pirate demanda si il pouvait soigner lui même Era, après lui avoir exposer ce qui c'était passé. Muramasa accéda à la demande du capitaine pirate, mais ce, non sans méfiance.

Lors du récit, ils ne purent expliquer ce qui s'était passé dans les ruines du lac, Era étant la seule à y avoir pénétré. Elle seule était à même de raconter ce qui avait pu se produire. Muramasa leur conta brièvement que la créature qui l'avait attaquée le jour même était également celle qui avait fait sombrer le bateau marchand, celui où sa disciple se trouvait avec ses parents il y a de cela des années. Il était donc normal qu'elle en ait eu peur au point d'en être paralysée d'effroi.

Law profita de ce tête à tête avec le maître d'arme pour lui exposer ses intentions de faire devenir la jeune fille une des pirates de son équipage. Muramasa en fut presque outré, il en profita également pour s'assurer de la véracité des mots de la disciple, en reconnaissance de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Le maître ne pu lui dire le contraire, si elle avait dit qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle lui demandera, elle le ferait, il en allait de sa fierté et son honneur.

Trafalgar ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il eu confirmation des propos de la jeune fille. Trafalgar quitta le maître et se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune fille pour aller la soigner.

Arrivé au pas de la porte, il entra sans s'annoncer retrouvant la pièce sans dessus dessous. Des livres étaient éparpillés autour de la jeune fille, qui était adossé à son lit la tête en arrière sur le matelas en train de le regarder du coin de l'œil, sans dire un mot. Ne souhaitant pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, il garda le silence.

Pour briser le silence, Era demanda à Law s'il avait déjà une petite idée de ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour rembourser sa dette. Il s'approcha d'elle, un sac à la main, contenant de quoi soigner les blessures de l'empotée qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Il lui demanda une dernière fois si elle était prête à faire ce qu'il lui demandait et elle acquiesça, quelque peu mécontente que le médecin remette sa parole en doute.

Law prodigua des soins a Era, celle-ci se laissant faire en attendant avec impatience la demande du capitaine pirate. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer d'avance ce qu'il pourrait lui proposer de faire, cet homme était difficile à cerner. Bien que pour elle, sa dette ne serait jamais complètement remboursée. Après tout, il lui avait sauvé la vie, tout le monde savait que la vie n'a pas de prix. Que pouvait-il donc lui demander contre sa vie ?

Quand le capitaine pirate eut fini d'appliquer ses soins et de ranger son matériel, il remarqua que sa patiente le dévisageait, visiblement agacée par le fait d'attendre sa demande afin de rembourser sa dette. Trafalgar se leva de manière nonchalante et se dirigea vers la porte, ce n'est qu'au moment où il allait quitter la pièce qu'il finit par le lui dire.

-Rejoins mon équipage. Tu as jusqu'à demain soir pour me donner ta réponse.

* * *

><p>Fin du sixième chapitre<p>

Review ?


	8. Chapter 7

La jeune fille resta sans voix lorsqu'elle entendit la demande du capitaine pirate, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que ce pirate lui demanderait de rejoindre son équipage, elle qui ne se voyait pas devenir pirate un jour.

Immédiatement, elle se questionna. Pourquoi la voulait-il comme membre d'équipage ? Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu l'inciter, hormis la curiosité évidente qu'il avait pour son don hors du commun ? Elle se ressaisit, effaçant quelque peu la stupéfaction qu'affichait son visage.

-Plaît-il ? Fit-elle en relevant brusquement la tête. Aïe !

-Tu as bien entendu.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir très longtemps.

-Vraiment ?

-Plus tôt, tu m'as demandé ce que je choisirais entre rester ici et entre prendre la mer. Je t'ai répondu que je prendrais la mer, et c'est ce que je vais faire. Disons que tu me force juste la main à partir plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu, mais... Fini par hésiter la jeune fille.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Mais je vais tout de même te demander de me laisser un peu de temps avant de partir avec toi, continua-t-elle.

-En quel honneur ? S'enquit le capitaine pirate.

-Il me faut terminer mon apprentissage de la technique du vent divin obscur. Et convaincre mon maître.

-Arriveras-tu à le convaincre ?

-Par tout les moyens sinon-

Alors qu'Era allait finir de répondre, de faible chuchotements provenant de l'extérieur la firent s'arrêter, attirant son attention ainsi que celle de Law.

-Il ne l'a pas totalement apprivoisé en fait, fit une première voix.

-Vu qu'elle va faire partie de l'équipage, ça fera parti de notre quotidien, ajouta une seconde.

-Sachi ! Penguin ! Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous cachez ? Demanda le capitaine pirate.

-Ben, on s'inquiétait pour vous, commença Penguin.

-Avec une tigresse comme elle, vous êtes pas à l'abri, compléta Sachi.

-C'est qui la tigresse !? S'offusqua la jeune fille. Entrez au lieu de vous cacher, sinon on va croire que vous jouez aux voyeurs.

-Et Bepo ? Demanda le plus vieux.

-Parti jouer avec la louve de Era, informa le roux.

-Ah merde, c'est vrai… Comment je vais faire avec elle si je vous rejoins ?

-Tu peux l'emmener, la rassura-t-il.

-Vraiment ? Chouette ! S'exclama la jeune fille, un sourire chaleureux au visage.

-Era, qu'est-ce que tu aimes bien faire, hormis t'entraîner ? Demanda Sachi.

-Étudier les langues oubliées pour en traduire les textes.

-Tu aimes étudier alors, fit Penguin.

-Mouais, mais ce que je préfère c'est cuisiner ! Annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

-Cuisiner ? Tu sais cuisiner ? Répéta Sachi.

-Oui, des gâteaux surtout.

-Tu t'entendras bien avec Vego, toi ! S'exclama le brun.

-Vego ?

-Pas sûr, il aime pas avoir quelqu'un avec lui pendant qu'il cuisine, objecta son compère.

-Ban est notre cuistot, lui répondit Penguin.

-Vous êtes combien sur votre bateau ?

-Avec toi, nous sommes 10, lui répondit le capitaine.

-Tu ne seras pas dépaysée sur le navire ! Il y a une autre fille, elle s'appelle Kim et elle est a-

Sans avoir eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Sachi fut brusquement interrompu par Penguin qui lui donna un violent coup de poing sur le crâne, sous le regard interrogateur d'Era.

-Aouch ! Fit Sachi en se massant le crâne. Elle est sympa si on s'ap-

Mais Sachi fut interrompu une fois de place par le poing de Penguin, qui lui lançait un regard mauvais. La douleur d'un possible futur coup à la tête le stoppa néanmoins dans son discours, tandis que le brun l'observait, suspicieux.

-Enfin tu verras, vous apprendrez à vous connaître.

-Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ? Demanda la jeune fille à Penguin, mal à l'aise.

-Juste une envie.

-Deux fois de suite ?

-Oui, c'est normal.

Le capitaine des Heart Pirates interrompit soudainement leur conversation, afin de questionner Era sur l'un des objets qu'elle avait ramené de sa petite escapade dans le lac.

Quand Trafalgar sortit le dit objet de sa poche, Era ne put s'empêcher de lui demander de lui rendre, ce qu'il refusa net. Elle lui demanda si son maître était au courant pour la découverte de cet écrin, mais le capitaine se tut, son visage ne laissant rien paraître. Elle tourna alors son regard vers les deux autres pirates, qui lui répondirent que non.

En l'apprenant, Era poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Elle commença à leur expliquer qu'il existait des écrit appelés ''Codex'', que des chercheurs comme la marine recherchaient. Par ailleurs, ces pages de Codex sont codées, elles ne pouvaient être traduites qu'avec certaines connaissances et la maîtrise de langues vieilles de plusieurs millénaires.

Cependant, ces écrits étaient difficiles à trouver. Certains d'entre eux s'avéraient même être faux, il ne s'agissait que de leurres visant à dérouter ceux qui les collectaient.

Après avoir finit son explication très brève, elle demanda à Trafalgar de le lui donner afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un leurre. Cela était nécessaire avant de leur expliquer l'utilité de ces pages de Codex, auxquelles la marine portait un intérêt certain.

Souhaitant en savoir plus, le capitaine pirate lui donna l'écrin. Une fois dans les mains de la jeune fille, celle-ci en brisa le sceau et en sortit un parchemin parfaitement préservé malgré les années passées. Elle le déplia lentement et y jeta un bref coup d'œil avant qu'un large sourire vienne illuminer son visage. Les pirates n'eurent aucun mal a comprendre que ce sourire signifiait que cette page était authentique. Era releva la tête et leur expliqua que ces pages, tout comme les Poney-glyphes, pouvaient conduire à des armes antiques, à des îles encore inexplorées, voire des choses encore inconnues à ce monde.

Les visages de Sachi et Penguin laissaient clairement paraître leur stupéfaction, tandis que Law restait impassible. Era continua son explication en précisant qu'il fallait cependant plusieurs pages afin des les découvrir. Certaines donnaient des informations sur la localisation des îles ou des armes, d'autre des plans d'armes antiques, certaines pouvaient même laisser un indice sur l'emplacement d'un autre Codex.

Sachi lui demanda en quelle langue étaient écrits les textes des pages, selon elle cela pouvait varier, les pages pouvaient être écrites en une seule langue ou parfois en trois langues différentes. Il fallait pour cela savoir résoudre les énigmes qui y étaient écrites. Beaucoup d'éléments qui faisaient que certains avaient passé toute leur existence à essayer de déchiffrer le contenu de ces parchemins.

Trafalgar ne le montrait pas, mais les explications que lui avait fourni Era avaient éveillé sa curiosité au plus haut point. Posséder des armes ou bien des objets de destruction massive pourrait l'aider le jour où il passera de l'autre côté de Red Line. Pourtant, notre amie se garda bien de mentionner qu'elle avait déjà en sa possession un autre Codex portant sur une arme antique, même si cette page n'était pas encore totalement déchiffrée. Cependant, il était fort probable que celle qu'elle venait d'acquérir pouvait correspondre au Codex qu'elle possédait.

Tout à coup, Trafalgar changea radicalement de sujet.

-Tu as dit que tu étudiais les herbes médicinales et leurs effets.

-Je ne les étudie pas forcément, mais je m'y connais un peu.

-Peut être allons nous nous entendre sur ce point là dans ce cas.

-Ah oui ? Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

-Tu en doute ?

-Je te vois plus sur les techniques de médecine en rapport avec toutes sortes de pathologies, diverses opérations que l'on peut effectuer pour telle maladie selon la gravité et l'état du patient, que sur les herbes médicinales ! Fit Era, sans quitter Law des yeux.

-Tu m'as bien analysé.

-Il le faut bien pour te cerner un tant soit peu.

Puis, ce fut au tour d'Era de changer de sujet. Elle avertit ses futurs compagnons à propos des ses deux frères aînés, dont l'un qui souhaitait avoir sa tête depuis qu'une prime a été mise sur elle, tandis que l'autre lui donnait rarement des nouvelles.

-Tu as des frères ? Tu n'es pas fille unique ? Demandèrent Sachi et Penguin surpris.

-Je n'ai jamais dis que je n'avais plus de famille. Seuls mes parents étaient présents avec moi lors du naufrage.

-Et donc, ils font quoi ? S'enquit Penguin.

-Kamui est un chasseur de prime et Aki est un vice-amiral de la marine.

-…Tu peux répéter ? Firent les deux comparses, interloqués.

-Vous avez bien compris.

-L'un qui est chasseur de prime, l'autre qui est vice-amiral et elle qui va devenir pirate, quelle merveilleuse famille ! Ironisa Sachi.

-Et tu en es fière ? Questionna le brun.

-Ouep !

Law fixa la jeune fille avec dédain suite à sa réponse. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir affaire à une enfant parfois.

-Je ne suis pas une enfant ! S'exclama soudainement Era, le regard mauvais. Tu ne l'as peut être pas dit mais tu l'as pensé très fort, Trafalgar ! De plus, mes frères sont jumeaux.

-Ils ont quel âge ? Juste par curiosité, fit le roux.

-27 ans, nous avons 8 ans d'écart.

-C'est le chasseur de prime qui veut ta tête ? Continua-t-il.

-Même pas, c'est le vice-amiral fraîchement promus d'ailleurs. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il est l'heure pour vous d'aller manger.

-Tu te débarrasse de nous ? Remarqua Penguin.

-Non, mais il y a quelqu'un qui est venue vous cherchez pour ça. Il est juste derrière toi.

-Ah oui, constata le brun après s'être retourné. Capitaine, vous venez ?

Law suivit alors les membres de son équipage en silence, et alors que la porte de sa chambre se refermait, Era se laissa tomber sur son lit et contempla longuement le plafond avant de s'endormir.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans accro. Le lendemain matin, Era était partie voir son maître pour lui raconter ses péripéties dans le temple, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua l'inattention de Muramasa. En effet, ce dernier était ailleurs. Il n'avait pu chasser l'idée de voir sa disciple partir avec des pirates, bien qu'il ait confiance en eux, cela le dérangeait et le tracassait.

Son élève, inquiète, lui demanda ce qui pouvait le troubler, mais celui-ci feigna l'ignorance et lui dit tout allait pour le mieux. Elle joua le jeu et repris son récit puis lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle lui demanda pourquoi il lui avait ordonner d'aller chercher dans le temple englouti ce qui se trouvait être le Shibien et un faux Hokutoshichisei. Il lui répondit qu'il s'agissait d'un test, et que si elle l'avait réussi ou non, cela aurait eu de l'influence sur son entraînement futur. C'est avec amertume qu'il lui dit qu'elle était prête pour la fin de son apprentissage, tandis qu'Era se réjouissait. Il ne le dirait pas, mais il avait entendu une partie de la discussion entre elle et les Heart pirates, et cela l'avait profondément atteint.

Il était vrai qu'il la voyait comme sa propre fille, et il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée de lui dire "au revoir" lorsqu'elle aurait terminé cet entraînement. Pendant un temps il resta muet, ce qui inquiéta de nouveau la jeune fille, avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il lui affirma de nouveau que tout allait bien, qu'il était seulement perdu dans ses pensées.

Cependant, il finit tout de même à exprimer son désaccord quant au fait qu'elle parte avec des pirates. Surprise, Era garda le silence pendant un court instant avant de prendre la parole. Elle lui rappela que cet homme,Trafalgar Law, lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'elle lui avait donné sa parole de répondre à une demande, et ce quelle qu'elle soit. Il était pour elle hors de question de se dérober, de plus elle leur avait déjà affirmé qu'elle partirai voguer avec eux sur toutes mers et océans de leur monde en tant que membre de son équipage.

Muramasa soupira et se résolu finalement à accepter ce choix.

Après cette discussion, la jeune fille sortie du bureau de son maître et alla dans la cour. Elle s'assis dans un coin à l'abri des regard, le dos appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre. Cela l'attristait de voir son maitre ainsi. Sans qu'elle n'ait pu s'en empêcher, quelques larmes se mirent à rouler le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle essayait de garder son calme. Sa petite louve, qui avait entendu les faible hoquets de sa maîtresse, arriva auprès d'elle, une lettre dans la gueule. Era sécha ses larmes, et prit la lettre pour la lire, tandis que Blue se frottait affectueusement contre elle. Les pirates étaient repartis sur leur navire et repasseraient la voir dans 4 jours, afin de savoir combien de jours supplémentaires il fallait compter si son entraînement n'était pas fini.

Era sourit en lisant le petit message de Sachi et Penguin qui lui disait que, malgré son aspect bourru au premier abord, ils commençaient à l'apprécier. Il disait que les deux pirates avaient hâte de goûter à sa cuisine afin la comparer à celle de Ban. Elle leva les yeux et vit maître Muramasa lui faire signe de venir dans la salle d'entraînement. Il était temps pour elle de terminer son initiation.

* * *

><p>Fin du septième chapitre<p>

Review ?


	9. Chapter 8

- 4 jours plus tard -

Penguin et Sachi partirent pour le dojo afin de savoir combien de temps leur nouvelle amie devait encore s'entraîner. Mais à peine étaient-ils à mi-chemin qu'ils durent faire demi-tour. La présence d'un nouveau navire dans le port les incita à aller demander conseil à leur capitaine, le navire en question n'était autre qu'un navire de la marine avec à son bord un vice-amiral.

La seule raison pour laquelle la marine se déplacerait jusqu'ici, c'était assurément pour recruter d'éventuels élèves du dojo. Valait-il mieux attendre que la marine soit repartie ? Ou pouvaient-ils aller à la rencontre de leur amie malgré tout ? Pour ce dernier cas, il leur faudrait prendre garde à ne pas se faire remarquer.

Trafalgar réfléchissait à la meilleure solution à adopter, lorsqu'un élève du dojo fit son apparition auprès d'eux. C'était Sam, qui était venu leur porter des nouvelles.

Sam leur expliqua que ni Muramasa, ni les habitants du dojo ne savaient si Era avait terminé son entraînement et que le jour même où les pirates avait laissé une lettre à son attention, elle était partit terminer son initiation peu de temps après l'avoir lu. Après que deux jours se soient écoulés, tout le monde fut surpris de revoir maître Muramasa revenir aussi tôt, et seul. Tout ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre de lui était que le jeune fille avait réussis à acquérir les coups du Byakkô et de Seiryu.

Dans l'incompréhension la plus totales, les pirates demandèrent pourquoi leur nouvelle camarade n'était pas venu les rejoindre immédiatement pour partir. Sam ajouta qu'elle avait insister pour rester seule afin d'essayer d'utiliser une technique, grâce au shibien que Muramasa lui avait donné en plus d'un sabre d'une manufacture différente de ceux qu'il avait forgé, et qui lui permettrait de ne faire qu'un avec l'âme du dragon.

Le capitaine pirate, nullement intéressé par toute cette histoire, demanda à Sam quand est-ce que Era viendrait les rejoindre. Le fait de savoir un navire de la marine avec un vice-amiral tout proche d'eux ne le rassurait pas, il n'avait pas besoin de se frotter à l'un d'entre eux en ce moment. De plus, les mouvements de la marine étaient très curieux ces derniers temps, et cela ne l'étonnerait pas que des navires soient restés plus loin au large, ou appareillés à d'autres ports de l'île.

Avant de partir, Sam lui assuras que lorsqu'ils entendraient le hurlement d'un loup, elle viendrait à eux.

-Au dojo -

Tout le monde était en alerte, il fallait que tout soit bien rangé pour l'arrivée des marines. Non pas que le dojo était en désordre, loin de là, mais tout était bon pour faire bonne impression auprès de la marine.

Pendant tout ce remue ménage, Era était revenue au dojo et avait préparé ses affaires pour partir. Elle n'avait prit avec elle que quelques vêtements, des livres, les pages de Codex et ses cahiers de de faire son sac, elle avait pris le temps de nettoyer sa chambre et de s'habiller en civil : un jean, un débardeur noir, un t-shirt décolleter à manche violet avec écrit Primerose dessus, des baskets et son chapeau noir, dans lequel elle cacha en grande partie ses longs cheveux.

À la demande de son maître elle alla le voir avant de partir, elle n'eut cependant qu'un court entretien avec lui durant lequel il lui souhaita bonne chance pour ses futures aventures. Il espérait de tout son coeur qu'elle continue de progresser et profite de cette opportunité. Era remercia chaleureusement son maître pour son enseignement, mais aussi tous ceux qui l'avaient accueillis, bien que certains l'avaient toujours vu comme un monstre. Avant de partir, Muramasa lui remit un présent, qu'il lui ordonna d'ouvrir que lorsqu'elle serait loin de l'île de Magnos. Elle ne s'opposa pas à l'ordre de son maître et l'enlaça, avant de prendre son cadeau et de quitter le pièce.

Au moment de partir, Era regretta de s'être disputée avec Sam avant qu'il ne parte prévenir les pirates.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa les marines et fit profil bas, avançant sans croiser leur regard. Elle jeta juste un coup d'œil furtif aux marines qui passaient à côté d'elle, mais ne vit pas de vice-amiral. Juste un colonel, alors que ce sont les vices-amiraux qui viennent personnellement recruter les futurs soldats.

Méfiance était de mise, peut être qu'un piège l'attendait elle ou quelqu'un d'autre plus loin. Il n'était vraiment pas normal qu'un vice-amiral ne les accompagne pas. Elle siffla sa louve qui arriva à ses côtés rapidement, et lui demanda de hurler afin de signaler son arrivée. Blue s'exécuta, puis changea de taille afin qu'Era puisse monter sur son dos.

Blue se mit alors à courir à vive allure, et en un rien de temps elles arrivèrent toutes deux au village. Era mit pied à terre et avança avec prudence. Non loin du bar, elle aperçu Sam qui discutait avec... Un vice-amiral. Le vice-amiral Momonga. Par curiosité, elle s'approcha et écouta leur conversation, durant laquelle elle entendit Sam demander à rejoindre les forces de la marine. Elle en resta pantoise, son ami lui avait toujours affirmer qu'il resterai sur l'île, et ce pour succéder à l'un des maîtres d'armes ou, si cela était impossible, qu'il prendrait la mer. Mais jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'il irai dans les rangs de la marine ! L'avait-il décidé après leur dispute ? Lui en voulait-il à ce point ?

Elle s'éloigna discrètement du bar et reprit sa route jusqu'au lieu où était amarré le sous-marin des Heart pirates, une multitude de questions tourbillonnant dans sa tête.

Penguin et Sachi, assis sur le pont du sous-marin, commençaient à s'impatienter. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de la jeune fille depuis que Blue avait hurlé. Elle était la nouvelle recrue de l'équipage, et il fallait dire qu'ils étaient très impatient de la présenter aux autres membres des Heart Pirates !

Ils l'aperçurent enfin et lui fîrent de grands gestes tout en l'appelant. En les entendant, Era ne pu que sourire, cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de s'être fait de nouveaux amis et de partir avec eux à l'aventure. Alors qu'elle s'approchait un peu plus du sous-marin, elle aperçu au loin plusieurs personnes sortir de l'intérieur du vaisseau.

Tout l'équipage l'accueillis à bras ouvert et tous vinrent se présenter à elle avant même qu'elle n'ait pu avoir le temps de le faire.

-Salut ! Je suis Roy, le mécanicien en chef de ce petit bijou : Le beau navire de notre capitaine.

-Moi, je suis Vego, le cuistot. Les gars m'ont appris que tu savais cuisiner, on va bien s'entendre pour ça !

-Quant à moi, je suis Kim. J'aide le reste de l'équipage dans certaines tâches.

Kim s'approcha alors de Era et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle fut un peu étonnée par ce que la pirate venait de lui dire, mais esquissa un sourire et lui assura de vive voix qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre d'elle pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Les autres ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre que Kim l'avait mise en garde sur sa proximité avec le capitaine. Comme elle le disait «Un peu ça va, mais de trop ça risque de barder. ». C'est alors que Law sortit du sous-marin et que les présentations continuèrent.

-Le grand colosse là-bas, c'est Jean Bart, fit Roy

-Un ancien capitaine pirate, c'est ça ? Et aussi ancien esclave des Dragons célestes.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Roy.

-Hm ? Je connais cette fille. Fit le concerné.

-Nous nous sommes croisés brièvement sur une île, peu de temps avant le naufrage du bateau qui m'amenait ici.

-Bon, et toi ma petite, c'est quoi ton nom ? On l'a toujours pas entendu ! S'enquit Roy.

-Era Asuka.

-Un joli petit prénom que tu as là ! Ajouta Roy.

-Je vais être directe... Je me méfie de toi !

-Elle aussi elle a remarqué ton côté pervers Roy ! Rigola Kim.

-De quoi ?

-Au fait, Penguin, Sachi, vous occupez quel poste ? Et Jean Bart ?

-Jean-Bart est le barreur, Sachi le tireur ainsi que l'infirmier. Quant à moi, je suis le navigateur, il arrive que Bepo me seconde un peu dans ce poste, énuméra Penguin.

-Bepo ? Un peu navigateur ? Je l'aurais pas cru ! S'exclama Era.

-Il est aussi mon second, lâcha Law.

-Pardon ?! Bepo est ton second ?! Cet adorable ours en peluche ?

-Adorable ? Peluche ? Répétèrent Kim, Roy et Vego.

-Elle est tombé amoureuse de son pelage, expliqua Sachi.

-C'est un crime ? Lui demanda-t-elle, l'air innocent.

-Pas du tout. C'est juste-

-Trop mignon ! S'exclama Roy.

Era fit un pas en arrière par réflexe, tandis que Blue s'interposa entre elle et Roy, les babines retroussées, en un grognement effrayant.

-Houla ! D'où il sort le molosse !?

Blue, qui jusque là avait été calme, se montrait particulièrement hostile envers Roy, désapprouvant sans aucun doute son attitude envers sa maîtresse. Era caressa la tête de sa louve, et lui assura que Roy n'était pas un danger et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de la protéger, avant de la présenter à l'équipage.

-Couché le caniche ! Ordonna Roy après avoir observé l'animal.

N'appréciant pas le ton utilisé par Roy, la louve se mit à grogner de plus belle sur l'homme, qui se mit à reculer à son tour.

-Oh oh...

-Prépare toi à fuir ! Lui conseilla Sachi.

-Tranquille, Blue, il va falloir que tu apprenne à cohabiter avec ce personnage plus que douteux, lui ordonna-t-elle doucement.

-Quoi ? Le caniche vient avec nous ?! Capitaine dites-moi que c'est une blague ? Objecta Roy.

-Non, ce n'est pas une blague, confirma le capitaine pirate.

-Ton clébard a pas intérêt à s'approcher de mes bijoux de famille !

-Je te promet rien, elle comprend tout ce qu'on lui dit alors si elle t'aime pas, gare à toi. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir l'arrêter.

-Bon, prête à quitter ton île ? Lui demanda Law.

-Oui, et ce avant que la marine nous tombe dessus ! Le vice-amiral Momonga est dans le village, c'est un colonel qui est allé au dojo.

-ERA !

Era reconnu la voix de son ami Sam et se retourna, sans y faire attention elle avait posé sa main sur le manche de son katana, comme si elle était prête à dégainer pour se battre. Sam s'arrêta à deux mètres d'elle, lui sourit et lui demanda si elle avait entendu sa conversation avec Momonga. Era savait que mentir ne servirait à rien, elle acquiesça et ajouta qu'elle se doutait du choix qu'il avait fait.


	10. Chapter 9

Désoler pour le long moment d'absence, je suis très occupé alors j'ai un peu de mal à trouver le temps pour écrire. Mais, pas de soucis, je n'arrêterai pas de posté des chapitres.

Encore toute mes excuses et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Un long silence s'installa alors entre Era et Sam, durant lequel ils se défièrent du regard. Tous deux savaient ce qu'il allait se passer, toutes ces années de complicité allaient laisser place en un instant à une pure aversion. La main sur le manche de son arme, Era ressentit un profond regret l'envahir. Le fait de rompre leur amitié la peinait plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, mais il était évident que les choses ne pouvaient se passer autrement. Elle lui offrit un sourire des plus sincère avant de reprendre la parole.<p>

-Pars rejoindre les rangs de mon frère et deviens plus fort, sinon cela risque d'être ennuyant le jour où nous devrons nous battre !

-En effet. En cet instant, toi et moi devenons ennemis, mais je tenais à te souhaiter un bon voyage jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre.

-À toi aussi, lui répondit la jeune fille en lâchant son arme. Bonne chance dans la Marine.

Un temps passa durant lequel ils échangèrent un dernier sourire, avant de déclarer en cœur, le regard décidé :

-Sache que je n'aurai aucun remord à te mutiler et t'ôter la vie lorsque nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau.

Ces paroles une fois prononcées, une légère tension s'installa entre les deux nouveaux adversaires, avant que Sam ne tourne les talons afin de se diriger vers le village. Lorsque la nouvelle parvint aux oreilles des habitants et des élèves du dojo qui avaient connu Sam, ils furent tous abasourdis, ne croyant pas les on-dits des derniers événements.

Durant tout cet échange, les Heart Pirates étaient resté muets, comprenant la gravité de la situation. Afin de rompre la glace, Vego lança sur le ton de la plaisanterie qu'il s'agissait d'une magnifique déclaration de guerre. Era garda le silence, se contentant de sourire comme signe d'approbation.

Law ordonna alors à son équipage de monter à bord du submersible, estimant qu'il était grand temps de partir de l'île avant de s'attirer des ennuis. Les pirates obéirent aux ordres de leur capitaine et montèrent un par un, lorsqu'ils aperçurent au large de l'océan des navires de guerre.

Une fois à l'intérieur du cockpit, Trafalgar donna de nouvelles indications à Jean Bart afin de quitter l'île tout en évitant les coups de semonce lancés dans leur direction par les navires ennemis. Par chance, ils réussirent à les éviter de justesse grâce à la vivacité du barreur, avant d'immerger le sous-marin sous ordre du Capitaine. En quelques minutes, le submersible était sous l'eau et, dans leur fuite, était passé sous les navires de guerre, il était impossible pour les bâtiments de la marine de les suivre.

Une fois le danger écarté, Law demanda à Kim quelle chambre était attribuée à la nouvelle arrivante, et lui conseilla de lui faire faire le tour du sous-marin afin qu'elle puisse s'y repérer seule, et qu'elle n'ait pas la nécessité d'un chaperon pour se déplacer comme le font les enfants.  
>Le ton railleur qu'avait employé Trafalgar en souriant ne manqua pas d'agacer au plus haut point la jeune fille, qui trouvait que cette moquerie était de bien mauvais goût.<br>Sans perdre de temps, Kim emmena Era avec elle, obéissant à l'ordre de son Capitaine.

_ Je suivis Kim, qui m'expliqua comment le navire s'organisait, sans pour autant s'éterniser sur les détails, me faisant comprendre que je saisirai mieux sur le tas.  
>Elle me mena partout, dans la salle des machines où travaillait Roy, sur la passerelle de commandement où était Jean Bart, elle me montra sa chambre qui était juste à côté de la mienne - j'en profitai pour poser mon sac, ignorant son soupir d'agacement – et nous continuâmes notre visite avec les chambres des garçons, qui eux étaient de deux à trois personnes par chambre, non loin des nôtres.<em>

_Je vis ensuite l'infirmerie, et la réserve de nourriture et de munitions dont Sachi faisait l'inventaire, avant qu'elle ne m'emmène dans une grande pièce, où elle me laissa au cœur de l'obscurité avant d'enclencher l'interrupteur. C'était une salle d'opération qui était, il s'en allait peu dire, immense, et remplie d'appareils médicaux sophistiqués. J'eus à peine le temps de finir de la contempler que Kim me montra la salle de bain, la cabine du Capitaine et son bureau qui étaient côtes à côtes, du moins il me semblait._

_Plus j'en voyais, et plus je me disais que l'intérieur de ce sous-marin était un vrai labyrinthe ! J'allais m'y perdre aisément, j'en étais certaine. Il allait me falloir des points de repère._

_Kim se dirigea alors vers une petit pièce qui avoisinait la cuisine, et qui s'avérait être une sorte de salle commune, avant de finir la visite du submersible par la salle d'entraînement. Kim m'expliqua que presque tous les membres de l'équipage étaient adeptes des arts martiaux, mais qu'aucun d'entre eux n'égalaient Bepo, qui était de loin le plus fort au corps à corps._

_Pour mon plus grand malheur, si je devais m'inclure dans un classement de niveau au combat rapproché, je serais sûrement la dernière. J'ai toujours été mauvaise dans ce domaine, rien que lorsque je m'entraînais avec Sam ou mon maître, cela me posait problème malgré mes armes._

_Kim me sortit de mes pensée lorsqu'elle me détailla brièvement les types d'armes que chaque membre de l'équipage utilisait._

_Law combinait l'usage de son Nodachi avec le pouvoir de son fruit du démon, Sachi employait des pistolets et un poignard, Penguin se servait d'armes à feu et de ses talents en arts martiaux, Roy combinait la force de ses poings avec des poings américains, Vego utilisait un marteau, et Kim usait de son fouet avec quelques subtilités, qu'elle se garda de me dévoiler._

_Une fois la visite finie, elle me lança le défi de retrouver ma chambre seule, et ce sans l'aide des autres membres de l'équipage. Elle m'avait prise totalement au dépourvu, la visite avait été si rapide et le sous-marin était si grand que je n'avais pas eu le temps de mémoriser le chemin que nous avions emprunté._

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que cette fille était une sale vicieuse lorsque je remarquai qu'elle avait disparu. Elle avait dû profiter de ma confusion alors que j'essayais de me repérer pour s'éclipser. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais retrouver mon chemin seule._

_Je me mis à déambuler dans les couloirs, choisissant au hasard quelle direction prendre. Je me retrouvai au final plusieurs fois face à des culs de sac, moi qui pensais qu'il devait y en avoir très peu, je m'étais trompé !_

_Au cours de ma recherche du ''droit chemin'', je ne croisai malheureusement personne. Je passais devant des pièces que je ne connaissais pas, je commençais sérieusement à désespérer. J'allais mettre un certain temps avant de me repérer aisément dans ce labyrinthe métallique. C'était étonnant, le sous-marin ne paraissait pas aussi grand et vaste depuis l'extérieur._

_Adossée à la coque du sous-marin, je contemplais les fonds marins et les poissons qui les peuplaient à travers un hublot, au moins je ne voyais pas de monstres marins. C'est alors que j'eus une idée. Je me redressai et sifflai ma louve Blue._

La louve, qui était resté aux côtés de Bepo depuis leur départ de l'île, entendit l'appel de sa maîtresse au loin, bien qu'Era dû la siffler au moins trois fois avant que la louve ne puisse le percevoir. Elle partit donc à la recherche de sa propriétaire, se fiant à son odorat pour retrouver sa trace. Il lui fallut un peu de temps avant de trouver une piste, mais alors qu'elle arpentait un énième couloir, elle entendit les échos de la voix de sa maîtresse.À peine avait-elle déterminé d'où venait la voix qu'elle se précipita vers elle, et quelle fut sa joie lorsqu'elle la trouva.

Era, tout aussi contente de la retrouver, lui caressa chaleureusement la tête, avant de lui demander de trouver sa chambre à partir d'un odeur précise. Cette dernière était celle d'une herbe que la louve affectionnait particulièrement. Blue renifla l'air quelques instants et suivit la piste qu'elle avait trouvé.

Elles mirent une bonne dizaine de minutes à traverser les couloirs, tandis qu'Era essayait de trouver des repères, avant d'arriver à la chambre où Kim attendait la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle vit la louve, la pirate se mit à râler, pestant que c'était de la triche que la louve lui ait apporté de l'aide. Elle ajouta que notre jeune amie était sans doute incapable de se débrouiller seule et retourna à ses occupations sous les protestations de Era. Elle avait tout même essayé de se débrouiller seule au départ ! Elle se tut lorsque Kim disparut au bout du couloir, ne souhaitant pas se prendre la tête plus que nécessaire pour cette histoire.

Elle entra dans la pièce, suivie de près par Blue, et observa attentivement son nouveau lieu de vie. Contre le mur de gauche il y avait un lit, à côté duquel se trouvaient une table et une petite lampe de chevet, en face d'elle, un bureau en bois sombre, sur lequel reposait un espace de rangement, posé contre la parois métallique du sous-marin, et au dessus duquel se trouvait un grand hublot, donnant à la jeune fille l'occasion d'admirer les fonds marins en travaillant. Pour finir, à sa droite se trouvaient une grande bibliothèque vide, attendant d'être remplie de toutes sortes d'ouvrages, et un armoire simple. Ce n'était peut être pas très recherché, mais c'était tout de même accueillant.

Era remarqua que contrairement aux couloirs métalliques qui composaient le submersible, le sol de sa chambre lui était étonnement en bois. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte de sa chambre, elle vit qu'à côté de l'entrée de la pièce se trouvait un tapis destiné à Blue, cette dernière l'ayant visiblement remarqué plus tôt était déjà couché dessus, et observait attentivement sa maîtresse sous sa forme de louveteau. La jeune fille esquissa un gloussement en voyant la frimousse de l'animale, et commença à ranger ses affaires.

Une fois le plus gros de ses possessions rangées, la jeune pirate s'allongea sur son lit et contempla longuement le plafond. L'atmosphère qui se dégageait de cet endroit était assez particulière, mais elle restait surtout chaleureuse pour notre jeune amie, même si elle ne les connaissait pas beaucoup, elle appréciait déjà ses nouveaux compagnons et avait hâte d'en connaître plus sur eux.

Pourtant, le faux sourire de son maître lors de son départ continuait de hanter ses pensées, tout comme cette dispute idiote avec son ami Sam. Enfin, ancien ami. Tout cela l'attristait énormément, mais elle comprenait la décision de Sam, et son désaccord vis-à-vis de sa nouvelle vie en tant que pirate. Il ne l'avait pas montré durant le séjour de Heart Pirates au dojo, mais il éprouvait une forte animosité envers eux. Non pas qu'ils aient fait quoi que ce soit contre lui, mais le fait que sa mère ait été assassinée par un pirate avant que son père n'en devienne un lui-même, avait fait grandir en lui une grande haine pour ces forbans.

Son choix d'intégrer la Marine a été fait à contre cœur à cause du choix d'Era, elle qui devait suivre la voie de la piraterie à cause d'une bête histoire de dette. Peut être n'avait-elle pas prit le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences que cela allait engendrer dans un futur proche ?

Elle n'y pouvait plus rien dorénavant. Même si les Heart Pirates n'étaient pas venu, elle avait prévu de devenir pirate un jour à cause de sa mise à prix. Une partie de sa prime étant due au meurtre de plusieurs soldats de la Marine, l'autre due à un pirate qu'elle avait battu, non sans mal, dans un combat. Elle avait apprit plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'un agent du gouvernement mondial en quête d'informations, et dont la mise à prix était de 100 000 000 de Berrys.

Les hauts dirigeants n'avaient pas apprécié cet acte, et le fait qu' Era traduisait une langue interdite n'arrangeait pas son cas, au final le montant de sa prime avait rapidement atteint les 90 000 000 de Berrys.

Voulant se changer les idées, elle se leva de son lit et alla récupérer les quelques livres qu'elle avait déposé plus tôt sur son bureau, pour les ranger dans la bibliothèque. Elle se saisi ensuite des pages de Codex et les rangea dans un tiroir du bureau, avant de les recouvrir avec un grand cahier afin de les dissimuler. C'était devenu pour elle un geste mécanique de mettre à l'abri des regards les précieux feuillets. Enfin, elle ramassa ses armes qui traînaient à même le sol, et les plaça contre sa table de chevet.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ouvrir le présent que lui avait fait son maître. Elle prit la petite boîte en bois dans son sac, et s'assit sur son lit afin de la contempler. Elle fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur les fines sculptures du bois ciré, se demandant si elle pouvait l'ouvrir en cet instant ? Elle était loin de Magnos à présent, sa promesse était respectée. Pourtant elle se résigna à l'ouvrir pour le moment. Cela pourrait attendre.

Il lui fallait aller de l'avant avec ses nouveaux compagnons de route dorénavant.

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu mettre ce chapitre bien plus tôt. Ma bêta-lectrice est très occupé.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira comme tout les autres, tout en prenant compte de vos reviews qui m'aide à améliorer OC et le reste des personnages.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que Era naviguait avec les Heart Pirates. Elle s'était facilement intégré au groupe, malgré son côté solitaire qui demeurait persistant. N'ayant encore aucun poste à occuper à bord du sous-marin, elle restait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre, installée à son bureau où elle étudiait les différentes vertus d'herbes médicinales.<br>Un jour, peut être, ses connaissances acquises pourront aider quelqu'un. Un de ses camarades, ou bien le capitaine ? Bien qu'avec ce dernier, cela pourrait mettre beaucoup de temps.

Cependant, parmi tous les membres de l'équipage, seule Kim la considérait comme une rivale. Et ce malgré le fait que Era et Law ne s'entendaient que rarement l'un avec l'autre. Aux yeux de Kim, cette mésentente ne pouvait que les rapprocher. Pour cela, il fallait remercier l'un des pirates qui avait jugé amusant de préciser à Kim que les contraires ne pouvait que s'attirer, tel les deux faces d'un aimant. Dicton que la jeune fille avait visiblement trop pris au sérieux.

Cette simple phrase avait alors scellé une suites d'événements désagréables pour la nouvelle recrue. Très vite, Era remarqua la jalousie grandissante de Kim dont elle faisait l'objet, sans pour autant s'en soucier d'avantage. Mais alors que les jours passaient, elle observait de plus en plus de quolibets à son attention.  
>Comme la disparition de l'un de ses carnets de notes, sa louve retrouvée enfermé dans une pièce isolée, le présent que son maître lui avait fait qui avait été caché dans son placard, ou encore ses vêtements qui disparaissaient lorsqu'elle prenait sa douche, la forçant à traverser les couloirs qu'elle commençait tout juste à connaître en serviette de bain, afin d'accéder à sa chambre. Des actes mesquins qui avaient fini par l'agacer au plus haut point.<p>

Lors de la semaine qui suivit, Era resta enfermée dans sa chambre autant qu'on le lui permettait, le ton ayant légèrement monté entre les deux jeunes filles. Il fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment ou à un autre.

Mais un jour, Era avait atteint sa limite. C'était le midi après le repas, la jeune fille était retourné dans ses appartements pour s'apercevoir que certaines de ses possessions avaient de nouveau été déplacées. Bien entendu, ça ne pouvait être que l'œuvre de Kim qui avait sans doute dû cacher une fois de plus l'une de ses affaires.  
>Mais après vérification, rien n'avait disparu. Du moins rien de visible directement à l'œil. Elle s'assit alors à son bureau et tira le tiroir à sa droite. Elle en sortit un cahier et regarda en détail le contenu dissimuler dans le compartiment. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé de là non plus. Elle s'apprêtait à remettre le cahier à sa place d'origine, lorsqu'un détail attira son attention. Le cahier lui paraissait bien moins épais que la dernière fois où elle l'avait eu en main. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur. Elle s'arrêta de respirer le temps d'une seconde alors qu'elle comprenait ce que Kim avait fait. Elle lui avait prit les pages du codex.<p>

Cette réalisation l'énerva au plus haut point. Elle sortit de sa chambre à grand pas pour entrer en trombe dans celle avoisinant la sienne. Si les pages n'étaient pas dans sa propre chambre, elles devaient forcément être dans celle de Kim. Mais après plusieurs minutes de fouille, elle constata, contrarié, qu'elles ne s'y trouvaient pas non plus. Elle déambula alors dans le sous-marin, à la recherche de la pirate, demandant à ses camarades si ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Ce fut finalement grâce à Roy qu'elle pu enfin la retrouver. Il lui avait vaguement parlé de la salle commune où il pensait l'avoir aperçu, et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Alors que la jeune fille s'était éloignée de lui, il soupira de soulagement. Il avait bien sentit que sa camarade était hors d'elle. Mais jamais il n'avait vu Era avoir un regard aussi sombre, elle qui était habituellement si impassible. Par précaution, il se dirigea vers les appartements de son capitaine. Il valait mieux lui demander conseil.

De son côté, la jeune fille était arrivé étonnement vite à la salle commune. Après plus de deux semaines à bord du sous-marin, il lui était plus facile de ne pas se perdre. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, elle vit Kim, affalée dans une fauteuil, tandis que Sachi rêvassait près d'un Bepo tout endormi.

D'un ton sec, Era insista auprès de sa camarade pour qu'elle lui rende ce qu'elle lui avait dérobé. Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle exprima également son mépris à l'égard des actions puériles de la pirate et de sa jalousie mal placée.

Surprise et déconcertée, Kim lui répondit qu'elle ne lui avait rien dérobé. Du moins pas cette fois-ci. Elle lui avoua même qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui faire quoi que ce soit ce jour là. Era n'en cru mot. Selon elle, Kim clamait l'innocence, alors qu'elle était la seule à avoir du ressentiment à son égard sur le navire.

Kim se sentit extrêmement vexée. Il fallait dire qu'au vu de ses actions, il était normal qu'Era s'emporte contre elle, mais il lui paraissait plus qu'injuste qu'elle lui crie dessus pour un acte qu'elle n'avait pas commis !

Réveillé par la querelle de deux jeunes filles, Bepo observa avec incompréhension la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, tandis que Sachi restait interdit, craignant leur réaction s'il venait à intervenir pour les calmer.

Kim exigea à Era qu'elle lui donne des explications quant à ces accusations infondées, mais cela eut le don d'agacer un peu plus la brune. Son regard se fit plus sévère alors qu'elle songeait que son interlocutrice ne faisait que se moquer d'elle en lui mentant ouvertement. Elle explosa de rage, alors qu'elle révélait à Kim que les pages du codex qu'elle dissimulait dans le carnet de son bureau avaient disparu.

La moue agacée de Kim s'effondra et laissa place à une expression de pure incompréhension. C'était quoi d'abord ce "Codex" ? Et pourquoi s'énerver pour de simples pages ? Elle lui exprima son ignorance sur le sujet, et ne manqua pas de souligner qu'il lui aurait été impossible de voler une chose dont elle ignorait l'existence.

Il était vrai que seule Era était au courant de l'existence de ses pages sur le navire, et que en tout et pour tout, cinq personnes, dont Era, devait connaître ce secret par delà les sept mers.

Sachi, souhaitant bien faire, prit la défense de Kim et confirma que nul ne savait qu'elle possédait ces pages. Lorsqu'Era entendit la remarque de son camarade, elle se stoppa net. Sachi avait raison. Mais si Kim n'était pas responsable de la disparition des pages du Codex, qui l'était ?

-C'est moi qui avait tes pages de "Codex", personne d'autre.

Era se retourna et fit face à Trafalgar qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte aux côtés de Bepo. Sans qu'elle n'ait pu s'en apercevoir, l'ours était partit chercher le Capitaine afin de faire cesser la dispute entre les deux pirates. D'abord surprise, le regard de la jeune fille passa de nouveau à la colère lorsqu'elle croisa celui acier de son Capitaine, qui était plus qu'indifférent.

-Pourquoi ? S'enquit-elle.

-Par curiosité.

N'appréciant guère la réponse, elle lui somma de lui rendre ses biens sur le champ, ce que Law ne prit pas de la meilleure des façons. Si Era n'aimait pas le fait qu'il lui ait pris les pages sans la prévenir, qu'il en soit ainsi, mais lui ordonner de les rendre, c'était un affront. Son regard, jusque là impassible, devint alors aussi noir que celui de sa subordonnée.

-Qui te permet de me donner des ordres ?

-Et toi ? Qui t'a permis de me prendre quelque chose sans me le demander ? Tu as beau être le capitaine, cela ne te donne pas tous les droits.

Alors que la tension montait entre les deux pirates, d'autres membres de l'équipage arrivèrent sur le lieu du conflit. Lorsqu'ils sentirent l'échange devenir plus sulfureux, ils échangèrent des regards inquiets, songeant qu'ils allaient devoir intervenir à un moment donné.

Ils savaient que le fait de tenir tête au Capitaine juste un instant n'entraînerait rien de grave, mais aux vues de la tournure que cela prenait, les chances que tout tourne au massacre étaient élevées. Law était en tort, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait laisser passer ce que venait de lui dire Era. De plus, cette dernière ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre et encore moins s'excuser pour ses paroles. L'atmosphère était tellement électrique que c'en était presque suffocant.

Sur le moment, aucun des deux n'allait céder. Roy dû intervenir en se plaçant entre son capitaine et sa camarade. Poliment, il leur demanda d'en rester là et d'attendre que tout le monde soit calme pour reprendre la conversation. Malheureusement pour lui, la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut des regards foudroyants de la part de Law et Era. Bien que les deux étaient effrayants, il craignait plus son Capitaine que la nouvelle recrue.

Malheureusement, la dispute allait crescendo. Kim s'était jointe à la querelle, qui exigeait des excuses de la part de Era. Cette dernière lui répondit sèchement qu'elle avait mérité ce qui lui arrivait et qu'elle ne lui devait aucune excuse. Elle n'hésita pas à ajouter que cette situation désagréable était dû au comportement du Capitaine qui, malgré le fait qu'il insistait pour que l'on respecte son espace privé et ses règles, n'appliquait aucunement ces principes lorsque cela concernait ses subordonnés.

Pour Law, ces mots furent de trop. Ils empoigna son Nodachi, tandis que Roy qui se trouvait toujours entre les deux, assistait à la scène désemparé, ne sachant que dire ou faire pour calmer le jeu.

Vego vit la détresse de Roy et vint à la rescousse de son compagnon, s'interposant lui aussi entre les deux pirates sans un mot. Un bref signe de la tête à l'intention de Penguin et Bepo, et les deux compères vinrent les aider à séparer le Capitaine et Era pendant que Sachi s'occupait de Kim, visiblement énervée par les paroles désagréables de Era.

Penguin, lui, pris cette dernière par le poignet et lui demanda avec toute la douceur dont il était capable de le suivre hors de la pièce. Elle le regarda avec froideur, peu encline à le suivre, et s'apprêta à répliquer avant de se raviser. Elle soupira d'agacement et finit par tourner les talons pour suivre son camarade.

Alors que tous deux s'éloignaient, Bepo, quant à lui, tentait de calmer son Capitaine qui semblait faire la sourde oreille. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille s'éloigner, sa prise sur le manche du Nodachi se relâcha progressivement. À ce moment là, Era fit volte-face pour affronter une dernière fois le regard de son Capitaine, tandis que des mots incompréhensibles franchissaient ses lèvres. Tous restèrent interdit devant cette langue pour le moins étrange alors qu'elle partait arpenter les couloirs du sous-marin, seule.

Nul ne compris et ne pouvait comprendre les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Cependant, Law était certain d'avoir aperçu une lueur rougeâtre dans les yeux de la pirate lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard.

Law quitta la pièce à son tour, et alla regagner son bureau ou ses appartements, personne ne le savait exactement. Kim resta dans la salle commune à la demande de Sachi et Vego, qui souhaitaient éviter une autre querelle si elle venait à croiser Era au détour d'un couloir. Sa colère était encore palpable, elle était vraiment mécontente du fait que sa rivale l'ait rabroué ainsi sans s'excuser.

Tous les autres membres de l'équipage se demandèrent comment allait finir cette journée et comment allait commencer la suivante, si les tensions ne venait pas à se calmer d'ici peu. Leur Capitaine n'était pas du genre à laisser passer ce genre de comportement, et leur amie, du peu qu'ils la connaissaient, n'allait sûrement pas en démordre non plus.  
>En fait, le nœud du problème était que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était en tort, ou n'avait raison. Du moins pas complètement.<p>

Quelques heures plus tard, en début de soirée, Blue s'approcha doucement de sa maîtresse, qui contemplait les fonds marins depuis son hublot, assise à son bureau. Le jeune filles perdue dans ses pensées, ne sembla pas remarquer la présence de l'animal à ses côtés. Blue leva l'une de ses pattes avant et la posa sur la jambe de la jeune pirate dans le but d'attirer son attention. Rien. Elle tenta alors de lécher le dos de sa main qui se balançait dans le vide. Toujours rien. Comme disait l'autre, "Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes" ! Blue approcha à nouveau sa gueule de la main de sa maîtresse et la mordit, sans pour autant lui faire trop mal.

Era sursauta de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit les crocs de la louve enserrer sa main. Sentant le regard de sa maîtresse sur elle, Blue lâcha prise et la fixa longuement afin d'être sûre qu'elle avait toute son attention, avant de tourner la tête en direction de la porte. Ne comprenant pas ce que sa louve voulait lui faire comprendre, Era regarda dans la même direction qu'elle, et c'est là qu'elle le vit.

-Bepo ? Pourquoi te caches-tu ? Entre, je ne vais pas te mordre.

-Désolé, je ne savais pas si tu étais encore en colère, fit l'ours, incertain.

Era sourit doucement en se levant et se dirigea vers l'ours. Elle attrapa une de ses pattes dans ses deux mains et le fit entrer dans sa chambre. Sur un ton calme et serein, elle lui assura qu'il n'avait rien à craindre maintenant qu'elle était plus placide, il fallait cependant éviter de lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant quelque temps si l'on ne voulait pas qu'elle s'enflamme à nouveau.  
>Elle lui avoua également s'être un peu trop emportée avec Kim et surtout avec Law. Elle regrettait les paroles injustes qu'elle leur avait adressé, bien qu'elle les pensait sincèrement. Bepo ne dit rien, ne faisant qu'écouter tranquillement ce qu'elle lui disait, jusqu'à ce que sa camarade lui demande quelle était la raison de sa venue. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas seulement venu pour savoir comment elle se portait depuis que la dispute avait cessé.<p>

En effet, Bepo était venu pour lui donner quelque chose. Era fut quelque peu étonnée de voir que son ami lui tendait les pages de Codex qu'elle avait collecté jusque-là. Il lui expliqua que le Capitaine les lui avait remis et lui avait donné l'ordre de les lui remettre, bien qu'il ait volontairement omis de mentionner la jeune fille en prononçant cet ordre, encore trop énervé à ce moment là.

Elle récupéra les pages et les déposa sur son bureau, tout en remerciant Bepo de les lui avoir ramené. L'ours allait prendre congé de sa camarade, quand celle-ci le retenu par la manche de sa combinaison. Il se retourna et vit le visage quelque peu assombri et embarrassé de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se mît à bafouiller légèrement, alors qu'elle lui demanda si elle pouvait lui faire un câlin.

Bepo ne comprit pas réellement la raison de cette requête, mais accepta docilement l'accolade de son amie avant de sortir de la pièce, sans un mot. Blue quant à elle, n'était pas contente. Elle était même jalouse d'avoir vu sa maîtresse enlacé son ami l'ours et non pas elle. La louve se dirigea alors vers elle et lui quémanda des caresses en tournant autour d'elle.

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Era alors que la louve souhaitait avoir toute son attention. La pirate s'assit sur son lit et lui caressa doucement la tête, avant de l'inciter à monter sur son lit où elle s'allongea avec la louve à ses côtés. Elle continua de la caresser sur la tête, sous le cou ou encore sur le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent par s'endormir toutes les deux.

Review ?


	12. Chapter 11

Lorsque vint l'heure du dîner, tous les pirates -du moins presque- redoutaient l'atmosphère qui allait régner lors du repas. Chacun des membres des Heart Pirates étaient présents dans la cuisine, à l'exception de Era, Law et Kim, qui étaient attendu par l'équipage. Plusieurs minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que Law se joigne finalement au groupe, suivit de près par Kim. Seule la pirate à la chevelure brune manquait à l'appel. Mais après plusieurs minutes d'attente, elle ne fit toujours pas acte de présence. Vego, qui souhaitait éviter tout problème, incita alors ses camarades à commencer le repas malgré son absence.

-Tant pis pour la demoiselle ! s'était-il exclamé. Ce sera sa punition pour le comportement qu'elle a eu cet après-midi.

Tandis que chacun entamait son assiette, Bepo resta sans rien faire alors qu'il envisageait de parler à son Capitaine, mais il préféra se raviser, se disant que ce n'était peut être pas le moment opportun pour lui en parler.

Une fois le repas terminé, il tenta de l'interpeller mais ce fut sans succès. Le Capitaine sortit de la cuisine sans l'entendre, et alors que l'ours partait à sa suite, Law avait déjà disparu au détour d'un couloir. Bepo soupira de découragement, il ne savait s'il devait aller à sa poursuite ou attendre une fois de plus. L'incertitude gagna rapidement l'ours, qui se mît a faire la moue. Sachi et Penguin, qui faisaient toujours la paire, remarquèrent le comportement curieux de leur Second. Se mettre à déprimer soudainement, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Ils s'approchèrent de lui et le questionnèrent sur son trouble, inquiets de le voir dans un tel état. Bepo leur expliqua alors qu'il souhaitait transmettre à leur Capitaine les regrets que Era éprouvait, afin d'adoucir leurs rapports.

Suite à la déclaration de Bepo, les deux compères émirent l'hypothèse suivante : Si leur amie n'avait pas daigné se montrer lors du repas, c'était sans doute parce qu'elle se sentait coupable à cause de la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec Law et Kim ! Elle devait regretter ses paroles et ne savait sans doute pas comment trouver les mots justes pour s'excuser. Et leur hypothèse aurait pu s'avérer juste, si la pirate n'était pas tout simplement en train de dormir dans sa chambre. Mais bien avant de s'endormir, cette dernière songeait déjà à une manière de s'excuser à un moment précis alors qu'elle contemplait les tréfonds de l'océan, perdue dans ses pensées.

Contrairement à l'ours, les deux lurons partirent promptement à la recherche de leur Capitaine. Il fallait que cette situation cesse, et pour cela, ils devaient trouver Law pour lui exposer la situation actuelle, ainsi que leur théorie. Il était là question du bien de tous ! Bien des minutes plus tard, les deux lurons s'étaient retrouvés sur le pont du navire, étalés à même le sol et vidés de toute force. Ils ne savaient plus combien de fois ils avaient fait le tour du sous-marin sans pour autant trouver le Capitaine.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu ! Pas alors que le sous-marin était en pleine mer, de plus, le submersible n'était remonté à la surface que depuis peu de temps, étant donné que la nuit était tombée et qu'un certain ours polaire se plaignait sans cesse de la température trop élevée dans leur lieu de vie.

Pourtant, le Capitaine des Heart Pirates était toujours au sein du navire, il n'avait cessé de faire les cent pas à travers son vaisseau tout entier, les paroles de sa subordonnée continuant de résonner dans sa tête et l'empêchant de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Et il devait l'admettre : ça l'énervait au plus haut point ! Il avait donc décidé d'en finir avec toute cette histoire, et pour cela, il devait aller voir la responsable de tous ses soucis.

Il se dirigea à grand pas jusqu'à la chambre de sa subordonnée, et lorsqu'il fut arrivé -ce qui ne lui prit que peu de temps- il remarqua que la porte était légèrement entrouverte. Era , qui d'habitude avait tendance à fermer sa porte, ne la laissait que rarement ouverte si elle travaillait à son bureau, mais à sa surprise, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Pour le coup, cela eu le don de l'intriguer.

Il poussa silencieusement la porte et entra à pas de loup, mais à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il fut accueilli par deux yeux azur, brillants dans les ténèbres. Blue, qui avait été réveillée par l'arrivée de Law dans le couloir, s'était levé doucement, se dégageant de la main de sa maîtresse qui reposait sur son dos tout en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, et vint s'asseoir devant Trafalgar avant de le fixer de son regard perçant.

Law voulut allumer la lumière, mais le grognement que la louve émit lorsqu'il eût approché sa main de l'interrupteur l'en dissuada. Stoppé dans son élan, il décida alors de se diriger vers le bureau de la jeune pirate et alluma la petite lampe qui reposait sur le meuble boisé. Cette fois-ci, la louve ne fit pas d'objection. Cette dernière quitta alors la pièce, laissant seuls à seuls sa maîtresse endormie avec le Capitaine pirate.

Ce dernier contempla l'endormie, au moins il savait pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait son apparition lors du dîner. Il laissa échapper un bref soupir avant de poser son regard sur les pages de Codex qui reposaient sur le bureau. Perdu dans ses songes, une pensée vint alors le plonger dans la perplexité : Pourquoi était-il allé chercher ces feuilles, alors qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de les traduire ? La curiosité l'avait-il poussé à le faire ? Après tout, la jeune pirate leur avait parlé de ce que ces pages pouvaient contenir, donc il n'y avait pas lieu de s'y intéresser plus que cela. À moins que ce n'était que pour vérifier si les dires de la jeune fille étaient bien vrais ? Après tout rien ne lui assurait qu'elle disait toute la vérité, elle aurait bien pu leur mentir sur leur contenu, cachant alors des écrits traitant de sujets tout autres.

À cette pensée, il se saisit de l'un des carnets de note de Era, ranger sur son bureau et parcouru les pages remplies d'écritures manuscrites et de croquis. Peut être que l'un de ces carnets parlait de la traduction des pages du Codex.

Concentré sur son activité, Law ne remarqua pas la jeune fille s'éveiller et le regarder fixement. Elle ne réagit pas d'abord, l'esprit encore trop embrumé par le sommeil.

-Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle, sans reconnaître la silhouette de Law.

Légèrement surpris d'entendre la voix de la jeune fille, Trafalgar s'arrêta de feuilleter le cahier dans ses mains et se tourna pour lui faire face. Il la fixa longuement alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le bord de son lit, chassant d'un étirement toute trace de fatigue de son corps. C'est alors que, malgré la pénombre et la faible lumière qui émanait de la lampe, Era reconnu le visage de Law.

-Que cherchais-tu cette fois, Capitaine ?

Law se mura dans le silence, son regard toujours vissé sur la pirate. Celle-ci, qui était en cet instant bien réveillé, perdit vite patience lorsque le Capitaine ne lui donna pas réponse après plusieurs secondes d'attente.

-Tu as perdu ta langue ou quoi ? Réponds-moi ! s'énerva-t-elle.

réaction. Il continuait de la regarder, les sourcils sévèrement froncés, son regard plus froid qu'à l'accoutumé. Era, qui observait l'air soudainement austère de Trafalgar, en vint à se demander si elle n'avait pas dis quelque chose de mal placé qui aurait ravivé la colère qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Pourtant, ce n'était pas à cause de ça que Law la fixait autant.

Quelque chose avait changé. Il savait pertinemment que cette fille n'était pas normale. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il l'avait enrôlé. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle.

Il s'approcha prestement de la pirate, qui, par réflexe, se mis à reculer sur son lit. Trafalgar la suivit, grimpant à moitié sur le lit pour atteindre la jeune fille, appuyé sur son genoux qui reposait sur le lit. Il tendit sa main vers elle et s'empara de son menton pour finalement lui relever la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui te pr–

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? la coupa-t-il.

-Pardon ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Explique toi !

L'espace d'un instant, Law crut qu'elle se moquait de lui, mais en voyant l'incompréhension la plus totale sur son visage, il comprit qu'elle ne mentait pas.

-Tes yeux, tu avais dit qu'ils changeaient de couleur lorsque tu perdais le contrôle, alors pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi idiote malgré le fait qu'ils soient devenu rouge ?

Elle tiqua à l'entente du mot "idiote", mais ne fit pas de remarque tandis qu'elle lui expliquait, non sans montrer son mécontentement, qu'il s'agissait du résultat de son entraînement en "solo". Elle pouvait changer la couleur de ses yeux selon son bon vouloir, comme lorsque Law en a été témoin plus tôt dans la journée. Mais il arrivait aussi parfois que ses iris virent au rouge sang lorsqu'elle rêvait du jour de son naufrage, ses réminiscences s'arrêtant éternellement au même moment.

Trafalgar continuait de fixer la jeune pirate, sans que celle-ci ne soutienne son regard. Elle avait fait en sorte de l'éviter au maximum pendant ses explications, alors qu'il tenait son visage bien en place. Et ça, le Capitaine l'avait bien remarqué. Era lui cachait quelque chose, et il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre quoi.

Sans se poser plus de questions, il lui demanda de lui montrer ses yeux de dragon, ce à quoi la jeune fille lui répondit avec un "crève" fort peu poli avant de se dégager de l'emprise de son supérieur. Malgré ça, il continua de la fixer intensément, impassible.

Depuis son arrivée, Era avait bien saisit qu'il n'était pas aisé de tenir tête au Capitaine des Heart Pirates. Les nombreuses fois où c'était arrivé, elle avait cédé. Toujours. Elle n'arrivait pas à lutter, et aujourd'hui encore c'était le cas. Elle soupira longuement avant de déclarer :

-L'âme du dragon n'est plus en moi, du moins je le pense. Je ne peux pas te donner davantage d'explications car moi-même, je n'en sais pas plus.

-Ce qui sous-entend ? demanda froidement le brun.

-Que j'ai fais une expérience mais que je n'ai toujours pas de résultat ! Ça te va ?! s'écria Era, hors d'elle, ne supportant pas d'être questionner ainsi.

Il la regarda, sceptique. Quel genre d'expérience avait-elle pu mener sur elle-même ? D'autres questions se mirent alors à germer dans l'esprit du médecin, irritant encore plus ce dernier, face au cruel manque de réponse. Et cette fois, il n'allait pas en obtenir une de la "gamine" qui se tenait en face de lui.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, deux intrus pénétrèrent dans la pièce sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer. Ils restèrent pantois devant la scène qui s'offrait à eux, embarrassés de trouver leur camarade et leur Capitaine tant recherché dans cette position. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes hommes s'excusent en cœur avec une courbette avant de sortir de la pièce à la hâte.

Mais à peine avaient-ils atteint le seuil de la porte que Law les interpella. Tous deux se figèrent immédiatement, immobiles tels des statues, alors qu'un frisson d'appréhension leur parcourait l'échine. Leur sentence allait tomber, ils le sentaient.

-Sachi, Penguin, que faites-vous ici ? s'enquit Trafalgar, impassible.

Surpris, les deux comparses se retournèrent pour faire face au médecin. Ce dernier s'était relevé et attendait la réponse de ses subordonnés, son regard métallique vissé sur eux. -On voulais vérifier si vous étiez là, commença le rouquin.

-C'était le seul endroit du sous-marin où l'on n'était pas allé vous chercher, compléta le brun.

-Pourquoi me cherchiez-vous ?

-Eh bien, comment dire ? Sachi fit une courte pause, cherchant ses mots. Bepo nous a raconté quelques chose et nous... Nous voulions vous en faire part. Trafalgar regarda curieusement le rouquin, attendant la suite de son discours. Penguin s'apprêtait à répondre à la place de son ami, mais Era prit la parole avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

-J'ai confiée quelque chose à Bepo plus tôt dans la journée. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il allait en faire part à qui que ce soit d'autre, hormis toi Capitaine, étant donné que ça te concerne.

Law haussa un sourcil face à cette déclaration. Quelque chose qui le concernait ? Vu ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée, il y avait de fortes chances que ce qu'elle ait dit de lui ne soit pas des plus flatteur. Mais tout était possible, peut être ses paroles n'avaient pas été aussi dures qu'il le pensait ? Il reporta alors son regard sur la jeune fille, qui continua son récit, voyant que le Capitaine ne souhaitait pas gâcher sa salive pour lui dire de poursuivre.

-Je lui ai dit que je regrettais mes paroles. Je culpabilisais de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses, avoua Era en détournant le regard. Même si je le pensais, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

Sachi et Penguin se mirent a acquiescer vivement, comme pour confirmer les propos de leur camarade qu'ils avaient entendu plus tôt de la bouche de Bepo. Comme quoi le téléphone arabe ça peut marcher parfois !

-Tu ne sembles pas vraiment le regretter. À te regarder, tu sembles même n'en avoir strictement rien à faire, fit remarquer Law sans vergogne.

La pirate resta sans voix un bref instant, abasourdie. Il n'était pas sérieux ? Era sentit alors la colère revenir à elle, aussitôt qu'elle avait reprit ses esprits. Elle tenta de se contenir, la mâchoire et les poings serrés, son regard fixant un point invisible pour ne pas montrer sa haine à Law, qui lui restait là impassible, devant elle, à attendre patiemment la prochaine réplique de la pirate.

La tension entre eux deux se mit de nouveau à monter devant Penguin et Sachi, tous deux en alerte. Que pouvaient-ils faire pour arranger la situation ? Les séparer ? Les laisser se quereller ? Aller chercher quelqu'un ? Difficile de trouver une solution qui n'envenimerait pas leur dispute !

-Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tout redevienne normal ? s'enquit soudainement Era. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonnes ? La jeune pirate leva la tête et rencontra de ses yeux écarlate le regard d'acier de Trafalgar.

Un sourire sadique naquit alors aux lèvres de ce dernier. Le visage d'Era, qui jusqu'alors s'était fait sévère sous la colère, prit une expression de pure incompréhension avant de finalement passer à la frayeur. Les deux autres pirates, qui avaient assisté à la scène, eurent également un cocktail d'émotions pour le moins varié, passant de l'inquiétude à l'étonnement pour finalement se finir en peur. Voir un tel sourire sur les lèvres de leur Capitaine eu le don de les faire trembler tous trois de crainte. Dans ces moments là, le Capitaine des Heart Pirates était sincèrement effrayant ! Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient tous, entre autre, c'était que Law avait prévu que les événements prennent cette tournure bien précise. Il ne pensait cependant pas réussir si tôt, mais c'était tout aussi bien.

Era mis quelques minutes à comprendre ce que ce sourire signifiait, et lorsqu'elle réalisa que tout cela n'était qu'une machination orchestré par l'esprit calculateur et tordu de son Capitaine, elle se mit aussitôt à regretter ses paroles. Il voulait qu'elle se soumette à lui pour obtenir son pardon ! Depuis le départ il l'avait roulé ! À cette pensée, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se maudire face à sa propre imprudence.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre<p>

Reviews ?


End file.
